


cave canem

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Space AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: не все псы попадают в рай





	cave canem

I.

Рюноске вышагивает из остановившегося фургона и смотрит на крыльцо исследовательского центра, отблёскивающее в свете заходящего застывшей в чёрном граните слюдой. Его уже ждут: в тени, словно нарочно скрываясь от косых солнечных лучей, стоит доктор Киёко Шимизу. Среди всех, кого знает здесь Рюноске, Киёко - та единственная, кому он может доверять так же безоговорочно, как себе.

Школьная влюблённость в неё из него выветрилась уже через год после выпускного; остались доверительные отношения, мало похожие на нормальную дружбу, лента, путавшаяся в её волосах на выпускном, да общая фотография волейбольного клуба Карасуно. 

Двенадцать лет школьной жизни - капля в океане значительно увеличившегося времени их будущего, но именно их все стараются запомнить. Потому что в восемнадцать каждый бывший школьник ступает на узкую кривую тропу, которая может привести его куда угодно. Потому что восемнадцать - это жалкая восьмая часть от средней продолжительности жизни человека; и ещё семь таких же им всем предстоит пройти.

Предстояло.

Иногда Рюноске думает, что лучше бы средняя продолжительность жизни представителей homo sapiens оставалась в районе шестидесяти пяти лет. Лучше бы никаких полётов к неизведанным планетам и никаких встреч с, казалось бы, такими же живыми венцами эволюции.

Дед говорил Рюноске, что мир всегда найдёт человечеству новую болезнь, как ни старайся оно вырваться и стать неуязвимым. Мир не придумал новую - просто увеличил то, что было, - войну - сделав в разы мощнее. Танака смотрит мимо Киёко и усмехается: война никогда не была его целью или мечтой.

Война стала его работой.

Отпуск в пять с половиной лет ничего не исправил.

Рю улыбается, поднимаясь на крыльцо: _привет,_ \- взмахивает затянутой в перчатку рукой. Летнее солнце сердца Тохоку гладит кожу, но не может забраться под невзрачную невесомую ткань. Шимизу кивает, отходя в тень ещё дальше, стучит по гранитной плитке каблуками, разворачиваясь и шагая в помещение. Зев раздвижных дверей проглатывает её по обыкновению беззвучно.

Танака не любит сендайский центр нейроинженерии. Танака вообще не особо жалует нейроинженерию и всё, что с ней связано - мысль о том, во что после всех опытов может превратиться человек, пусть даже добровольно на это пошедший, для него пугающе отвратительна. Рюноске идёт за Киёко по длинным холодным коридорам, мнимо пустым, и стук металлических набоек на его ботинках отражается от бежевых стен. 

Шимизу сворачивает за угол, сунув руки в карманы белого халата, и Танака, кивнув на мышью прошмыгнувшего мимо учёного, ткнувшегося взглядом в датапад, бурчит: _надеюсь, ты ведёшь меня не в лаборатории_. Она холодно качает головой: _нет,_ \- шагает в лифт и громко произносит: _в офис._ Экран с цифрами этажей моргает приветливым зелёным оттенком, двери закрываются и через секунду открываются снова - на третьем этаже.

Этажей в центре всего пятьдесят - тридцать в высоту и двадцать под землю. Землянам больше незачем застраивать воздух: площади - и земные тоже - теперь стоят бесценок, всего ничего, потому что пространство, занятое людьми, множится экспоненциально. Вместо того, чтобы строить особняки, богачи теперь выкупают мелкие планетки и астероиды - или создают станции.

Пиковые девять миллиардов людей на терре поредели и обратились в два. 

Шимизу прикладывает к замку ладонь, и стеклянная дверь перед ней становится прозрачной и отъезжает. Танака шагает за ней в офис и хмурится, садится на кресло, куда указывает тонкая рука подруги, и выжидающе смотрит в глаза Киёко: _где он?_ Та нервно пожимает плечами и хватается за датапад, словно пытаясь спрятаться за прозрачным материалом экрана. 

_Бежал,_ \- говорит Шимизу, - _его держат в нашем полицейском участке, в городе._ Танака не спрашивает, как его поймали, только потому, что хочет быстрее уйти отсюда подальше. Киёко запинается, садится напротив, наклоняясь чуть ближе, чем этого требует деловая этика, и с неясной мольбой заглядывает в глаза: _послушай, Рю. Я понимаю, что тебе претит сама мысль об утилизации пробного образца псов, но..._

 __Рюноске запальчиво вскидывает руку - грубые пальцы едва не царапают алебастровую скулу - и рычит: _ты говоришь о человеке, док. Ты вообще понимаешь, насколько мерзко это звучит: утилизация человека? Если даже ты голосуешь за эту идею, то мир точно сошёл с ума._

Шимизу хмурит тонкие брови и отводит взгляд, стискивая сложенный датапад в пальцах до едва слышного хруста. Говорит: _он неуправляем, Рю. Не так, как Хината или Лев - хуже. Страшнее. Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь его... приспособить._ Ладони у неё, обычно холодной и сдержанной, ходят ходуном, и Танака прощает себе поселившееся в груди едкое сомнение в собственном решении. Он хмурится, по привычке хавтаясь замёрзшими пальцами за переносицу, и вспоминает профайл, позавчера пришедший ему от Шимизу.

Имя - Кентаро Кьётани; возраст на момент регистрации в проекте - восемнадцать лет; группа крови - A+; регистрационный номер - C7XXPV09607. Первый образец Псов, - по сути, тестовый, пробный, на котором раз за разом ошибались, которого включали и выключали, потрошили и сшивали обратно - человек, который подарил человечеству возможность дать отпор расе алрани - фактически, таким же "землянам", только с другой половины галактики.

Фотографий в профайле было четыре; все - практически одинаковые: с них смотрел усталым взглядом янтарных глаз чуть хмурый парень с ёжиком изжелта-белых волос. От фото к фото на парне становилось больше бинтов и шрамов; на последней фотографии Кентаро Кьётани выглядел тощим, как бездомная псина, изломанным и усталым.

И в то же время - злым, словно вот-вот бросится. Рюноске уже работал с такими.

 _Слушай, док,_ \- говорит он, - _давай начистоту: я находил общий язык с осуждёнными на смертную казнь,_ \- Шимизу кривится, - _ты думаешь, я не смогу найти подход к лабораторному мальчишке?_ Киёко возражает: _он не лабораторный мальчишка. Он сам - смертная казнь,_ \- вздыхает: _ты не понимаешь._ Танака соглашается: _я не понимаю. Дай мне попробовать. Дай ему шанс._

Где-то в скобках, в паузе между слов он оставляет невысказанное _"как мне"_. Штрих-код, вбитый под ключицу, зудит далёким воспоминанием. Киёко всё понимает. Киёко вздыхает и тихо поднимается с кресла, оправляет юбку и суёт руки в карманы белого халата. Говорит: _чёрт с тобой, Рю._

Рюноске щурится, улыбаясь.

II.

Рюноске снова выскакивает из фургона. На этот раз - утром. На этот раз - перед полицейским участком. Участок - это лучше, чем научно-исследовательский центр, и куда роднее: в школьные годы Танака был здесь частым гостем. Дверь тихо жужжит, отъезжая, когда он поднимается на крыльцо, и участок встречает Рюноске привычной обстановкой и мягким запахом натурального кофе.

 _Ди-тридцать,_ \- говорит он дежурному офицеру за стойкой, и протягивает руку с браслетом. Тонкие пальцы вбивают его номер в базу данных вручную - скорее всего, здесь опять не работают сканеры. От скуки и нетерпения принимаясь рассматривать окружающее пространство, Танака поднимает глаза на офицера и замирает, видя знакомое лицо.

 _Хитока-чан?_ \- спрашивает Рюноске, и девушка привычно вздрагивает, кивая, - _вот уж не думал увидеть тебя в полиции._ Ячи улыбается - на щеках появляются забавные ямочки, а прищуренные глаза светятся теплом: _так получилось, Танака-сан. А вы за кем?_

 _Кентаро Кьётани,_ \- говорит Танака, и фотография названного высвечивается на датападе Хитоки. Она бледнеет, выдыхая нервное _"оу"_ , кивает и сворачивает гаджет, указывая тонким пальцем в сторону коридоров: _вам направо, прямо, затем по стрелке в пятый блок._ Рюноске кивает, ободряюще улыбается растерянной Ячи и шагает в сторону путаницы коридоров. Система считывает его передвижения автоматически: открывает двери туда, куда можно, блокирует туда, куда нельзя, так что Танака и без стрелок легко добирается до нужного блока.

Там его встречает ещё один офицер - в этот раз безликий до тошноты; гораздо старше Танаки, но ему незнакомый. Рюноске молча отправляет все подписанные разрешения на его планшет, терпеливо ждёт ознакомления - мужчина читает медленно, словно назло, чем несказанно раздражает - и, дождавшись кивка, шагает к камере.

 _Лучше держись от него подальше, парень,_ саркастично говорит офицер, открывая камеру, и раздражение в Рюноске вспыхивает, как объёмный взрыв, раздирая нутро. _"Парень",_ мысленно передразнивает он, _да пошёл ты._ Тяжёлая дверь закрывается за спиной, лязгая замком, и Танака садится за стол перед Кьётани Кентаро. Их разделяет оргстекло, пуленепробиваемое, чуть исцарапанное и весьма слабое, если учитывать силу псов. Кентаро скребёт по нему коротким ногтем, вызывая неприятный скрип, и щурится.

Говорит: _пошёл на хуй отсюда. Я тебе не цепная псина,_ \- голос грубый, низкий, почти рычащий, с механическими нотками где-то в глубине, которые Танака слышит на автомате, - и ударяет по преграде кулаком. Стекло хрустит, покрывается паутиной трещин и осыпается на пол между ними. Это не страшно, - Рюноске знает, что их силы примерно равны, но на всякий случай всё равно делает шаг назад. _Вот видишь,_ смеётся Кьётани, _ты боишься._

Продолжает: _знаешь, что собака кусает, когда чувствует превосходство? Когда знает, что ты боишься._

Рюноске хмурится. Смотрит в отвратительно пустые глаза Кентаро, в которых отражается блеск битого стекла, а потом громко отодвигает стул, встаёт и подходит ближе. Холодно отвечает: _я собак не боюсь, парень. Просто ты - не собака._ Кьётани смеётся, запрокидывая голову - отросшая чёлка падает назад, к затылку, открывая лоб и зигзагообразный широкий шрам, уходящий в волосы, которого очень хочется коснуться, попытаться стереть - уж больно неправдоподобно выглядит. Танака стоит рядом, почти вплотную, опасно близко - отсюда Кентаро запросто может свернуть ему шею. Заключённый щурит глаза и скалится - словно действительно псина: _признаёшь, что меня боишься?_

Танака ухмыляется, щуря глаза: _нет. Я пришёл вытащить тебя отсюда. С чего бы мне бояться?_

Кьётани хватает его за запястье и тянет на себя, так, что они оказываются лицом к лицу; клацает зубами у носа Рюноске и рычит: _я не буду цепной псиной. Ни твоей, ни чьей-либо ещё._ Танака кивает: _не будешь,_ \- осторожно выпутывает руку из хватки горячих пальцев, готовых переломить металлическое запястье, - _ты будешь свободен.  
_  
Кентаро клацает зубами снова: _я не верю в свободу._

Сколько таких Танака уже видел? Десять? Двадцать? Сорок? Он сам был таким - только его никто спасти не пытался. Ему дали шанс - и он вцепился в него зубами, готовый либо сдохнуть, либо выжить и стать чем-то большим, чем тело на операционном столе, сухое досье и строчка регистрационного номера. 

И вот он - большее - здесь, стоит и смотрит на кого-то, кому в жизни повезло куда меньше. Кого-то более озлобленного и дикого, кому не дали тот шанс, в который можно было бы вцепиться зубами, с самого начала. Кого-то не без оснований осторожного, как зверь, которого раз за разом били по больному, кому рука помощи, протянутая Танакой, ничем хорошим не кажется.

Рюноске не привык жалеть. Можно сказать, что он не умеет, не видит смысла, что у него не сложилось с жалостью. Рюноске привык помогать, - спасать даже, в случае чего - потому что так сложилось, что ему самому однажды помогли, и это "однажды" переломило всю его жизнь. Поэтому он говорит: _я хочу помочь тебе._

Эта фраза настолько тупа, бессмысленна и бессильна, что, сказав её, Рюноске сам себе не верит. Кентаро Кьётани скалится натянуто и резко, словно его ударили по больному, и отвечает: _пошёл ты на хер со своей помощью. Мне уже помогли один раз, заебись, хватит._

Танака вспоминает детали отчёта, который передала Киёко: до передачи в сендайский исследовательский центр объект долго находился в частной больнице - как позже выяснилось - лаборатории - в пригороде Токио, принадлежащей семье Шигеру - и доктору Яхабе Шигеру в том числе.

За безликое "объект", бегущей строкой пробежавшее перед глазами, Рюноске готов себя ударить. Он говорит себе: _шанс. Ему нужен шанс. Один из тысячи._

_Вцепиться зубами и не отпускать._

Маленькая стопка пластиковых карточек-визиток старого образца валяется во внутреннем кармане его куртки чёрт знает сколько времени. Это полезно там, где нет постоянного интернет-соединения, хотя подобное место в нынешнее время найти весьма и весьма сложно. 

И вот в таких случаях полезно тоже.

Рюноске выуживает карточку из кармана, глянув нанесённый чёрной краской QR-код, и протягивает Кентаро. Говорит: _насильно я тащить тебя никуда не буду._ Говорит: _звони, если передумаешь._ Когда Кентаро берёт пластиковый прямоугольник в руки, бурчит себе под нос: _я действительно хочу и могу тебе помочь,_ \- зная, что Кьётани думает что-то вроде _"нет, не можешь"_.

Выходя, Танака закрывает за собой дверь и кивает мерзковатому офицеру, цедя: _надеюсь, вы помните, что у него есть право на звонок._ Мужчина бледнеет и кивает, отползая в сторону с его пути. На выходе Рюноске снова подходит к Ячи.

 _Танака-сан,_ \- мягко улыбается она, - _как встреча?_ В ней ни страха, ни неодобрения - сплошная мягкость, не вяжущаяся с профессией. Танака улыбается в ответ, скользит взглядом по табличке, стоящей рядом с часами, где значится её пятиминутный перерыв, и отвечает: _всё в порядке, Хитока-чан. И, пожалуйста, зови меня Рю. У тебя перерыв?_

Ячи кивает, выходя из-за стойки, садится на мягкое кресло рядом с репликатором и указывает на кресло напротив. Танака плюхается на него, разминая шею, и пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз спал. Память подкидывает прошлую неделю и чёртово неудобное кресло в кафе на станции Альфа-133. _Будете кофе, Рю?_ \- проницательно улыбается Хитока, набирая на репликаторе нужный номер и, не дожидаясь ответа, тыкает в кнопку создания дважды. Танака улыбается: _спасибо._

Ячи качает головой, дожидаясь, пока репликатор выплюнет кофе в два стаканчика, и протягивает один Рюноске. Отпивает всегда странный на вкус напиток, чуть хмурит светлые брови и спрашивает: _вы приехали забрать его, да?_ Ну, Кьётани Кентаро. Танака кивает, выпивая стаканчик залпом, прицельно швыряет его в урну в другом конце холла, и вздыхает: _всё ещё таких боишься, да?_ Ячи хмурится: _нет, не боюсь,_ \- мигом превращается из мягкой Хитоки-чан, которую Танака знал в школе, в строгого офицера Ячи Хитоку, - _его схватили в Токио, по приказу, и передали нам. Он кого-то искал в мёртвом городе. Я,_ \- она мнётся и запинается, - _мне,_ \- Танака не понимает жалости, в отличие от неё, - _жаль его._

Он так и говорит: _не понимаю. Но я хочу спасти его от дальнейшего содержания в центре, поэтому его звонок и согласие сотрудничать были бы очень кстати._

Это не намёк, но Хитока улыбается - лучезарно, до ямочек на щеках. Говорит: _вы ничуть не изменились, Рю._

_Я поговорю с ним._

Распрощавшись с ней, Рюноске едет в отель и, наконец, ложится спать.

III.

Танака спит до полудня - на два часа дольше целых земных суток, и это говорит о его усталости больше, чем он сам может сказать - и, просыпаясь, чувствует, как гудит голова, недовольная таким количеством сна. Он поднимается, разминая затёкшую спину и пытаясь вернуть кровь в сосуды правой руки, на которой спал всю ночь, наливает стакан воды и швыряет туда таблетку-от-всех-болезней.

Танака не имеет никакого понятия о её составе и содержимом, - маленькая изжелта-белая сфера, покрываясь пузырьками, растворяется в воде - да и, если честно, ему плевать: главное, чтобы помогало. Он даже название запомнил исключительно ради того, чтобы не мучиться поиском в аптеках: лиметризин. Когда эта дрянь растворяется - вода становится чуть голубоватой; Танака каждый раз немного удивляется этому - Рюноске выпивает её залпом, чувствуя, как горечь оседает на языке. 

Он осматривается в безликом номере отеля, натыкаясь на непривычную, напрягающую пустоту. Ему неуютно в месте, где нет никаких опознавательных знаков: ни статуэток, ни фигурок, ни картин, ни плакатов, ни даже царапин или чёрточек на выкрашенных в бежевый стенах. Как будто тут никого не было - как будто тут даже его, Рюноске, сейчас нет. Это раздражает. Хочется оставить свой след, но это бесполезно: роботы-уборщики уничтожат и сотрут всё.

Лиметризин действует через несколько минут - к этому моменту Танака уже поправляет пряжку ремня и натягивает чёрные перчатки. Полуденное солнце пытается забраться под ткань одежды, едва он выходит за порог отеля; город, простирающийся перед ним, - люди, автомобили, мелкие частные истребители, высящиеся башни офисных зданий и пыль, в которой всё это стоит, долетающая до края неба - кипит. Рюноске ловит такси и тыкает на интерактивной карте города туда, где заканчивается густонаселённый район и начинается пустыня, перекати-поля и мёртвые дюны с редкими особняками. Машина говорит "принято" механическим голосом и трогается с места; Танака закидывает руки за голову и наблюдает за встречным потоком, за блестящими на слишком ярком солнце металлическими боками автомобилей и истребителей.

Такси проезжает мимо скрытого в глубине частокола зданий полицейского участка, - Рюноске скользит взглядом по бетонному крыльцу и затемнённым стеклянным дверям, вздыхает и отворачивается - когда на коммуникатор приходит входящий звонок. Номер не определяется, но Танака всё равно говорит: _ответить._ Звонок не передаёт изображение, но, к собственному удивлению, Танака узнаёт звонящего по выдоху.

 _Она сказала, что у меня есть право на звонок,_ \- немного погодя говорит Кьётани - _и что ты действительно можешь мне помочь._ Танака думает: _она?_ \- и образ Ячи встаёт перед его глазами. Лучезарной мягкой Ячи, уговаривающей одного из самых агрессивных парней, которых встречал здесь Рюноске, позвонить и попросить о помощи.

Он молчит - потому что, задумавшись, словно позабыл все слова. Один из главных минусов лиметризина - последующая заторможенность когнитивных реакций, так написано в инструкции, но Танака не читает инструкций. Он почти слышит, как собеседник хмурит бледные брови, хмыкает и усмехается. _Что,_ \- насмешливо говорит Кьётани, пока он меняет пункт назначения и заставляет такси развернуться, - _моя амнистия уже закончилась? Или ты так, по приколу заходил?_ Рюноске чуть хмурится, делая над своим разумом усилие, и отвечает: _я еду в участок. Буду минут через пять._

Кентаро выдыхает в микрофон. Судорожно. Не верит. Танака улыбается, пользуясь тем, что никто его не видит, и выходит из остановившейся машины. 

В холле за стойкой сидит уже другой офицер, точнее, тот самый, которому Рю вчера напомнил о праве на звонок, - Ячи не видно, но сегодня и не её смена - и Танака просто кивает ему, проходя дальше по коридору. Хитока врезается в него на повороте - утыкается носом куда-то в живот, фыркает и хмурится, задирая голову. Рюноске не удерживает смешка, и она, моргнув, хихикает в кулак тоже. _Я думала, вы будете позже,_ \- говорит Ячи, - _но документы готовы к обработке. Идём._

Она хватает Рюноске за руку - почти бесцеремонно, если учитывать её характер ( _что случилось с этой девочкой, пока меня не было?_ \- насмешливо думает Танака) - и тянет в соседний коридор и совершенно другой блок. Камера здесь одна, общая, в ней сидят пять человек - пара хулиганов, явный алкоголик, женщина лёгкого поведения и, собственно, Кьётани. Танака кивает ему, чуть усмехаясь. Тот не подаёт виду - сидит в самом углу, хмуро щурясь.

 _Рю,_ \- говорит Ячи, протягивая датапад, и Танака разворачивается к ней, - _мне нужны подтверждения с подписью в каждом из этих документов._ Открытые файлы мерцают словами, которые Рюноске за всю свою жизнь уже выучил наизусть. Он прикладывает браслет-коммуникатор к голопроекции каждого из файлов, не читая, и они приветливо пиликают, закрываясь, один за другим. Хитока прикладывает датапад к замку, и, когда стеклянная дверь отъезжает, мигнув зелёным светодиодом, говорит: _Кьётани Кентаро, на выход._

Голос у неё - стеклянный и острый, такой, что порезаться можно. Танака хмурится, услышав его, и задумывается: _в самом деле, что с ней произошло?_ Кьётани шагает в коридор, по-собачьи встряхиваясь, и с осторожным вызовом в янтарных глазах смотрит на Рюноске. Тот привычно ухмыляется, легко смахивая с себя деловой вид - и хлопает бывшего заключённого по плечу: _с освобождением._ Кьётани хмурится и скидывает чужую ладонь, всем своим видом снова и снова отправляя окружающий мир к чёрту.

IV.

Небо над полицейским участком затягивается лиловыми тучами, сквозь которые свет пробивается всё равно. Танака любит такую погоду.

Кентаро щурится, вышагивая под солнце, и Рюноске наблюдает за ним, шагая позади, с едва сдерживаемой ухмылкой, порывается догнать, но не успевает сделать шага с крыльца, когда Кьётани поворачивается и шагает обратно к участку. Вид у него до смешного потерянный. Как у цепной псины, которую неожиданно выпустили за ограду и пнули под зад. _Куда теперь?_ \- читается по Кентаро. Ему не нужно даже говорить - Рюноске понимает без слов, указывает на такси и широким шагом идёт в указанное место, не оборачиваясь и не дожидаясь.

Уже в машине он меняет пункт назначения на космопорт. Кьётани забирается на соседнее сиденье, отворачиваясь к окну, и Танака фыркает, наблюдая за его попытками игнорировать окружающий мир. _Какого хрена ты ржёшь?_ \- рычит Кентаро, тут же вспыхивая. Рюноске ухмыляется и рычит в ответ: _ни капли благодарности, да?_ \- и, когда парень отшатывается от него, смеётся, - _как ребёнок, господи. Тебе что, всегда пятнадцать?_

Кьётани молчит.

Они застревают в пробке в центре города - ни объехать, ни облететь - и Танака, ненавидящий молчание едва ли не больше пустоты вокруг себя, спрашивает: _почему ты позвонил? Неужели поверил?_ Кьётани поворачивается и смотрит ему в глаза; ни дать ни взять бешеная псина с тёмных сендайских переулков, где Танака шатался в детстве. Отвечает: _тебе-то какое дело?_

Танака ухмыляется снова, - вообще-то, даже Хината говорил, что эта его ухмылка - выражение до крайности жуткое, но из заблокированной машины Кьётани вряд ли сбежит, да и гордость, скорее всего, не позволит, даже будь все двери открыты настежь - хрустит шейными позвонками и цедит: _отвечать вопросом на вопрос крайне неприлично._

Кентаро его боится. Это видно под слоями трескающейся гордости. Кентаро - загнанная псина, которой некуда идти, и вся его надежда сошлась клином на Рюноске, который мало похож на альтруиста. Танака хмыкает, в очередной раз поймав себя на проведении параллелей между своим новым подопечным и собакой, и спрашивает снова: _так что? Поверил?_

В голосе ни капли яда, но Кьётани всё равно опасливо щурится и стискивает кулаки ( _лает, но не кусает,_ \- про себя усмехается Рю). _Ячи Хитока,_ \- говорит, - _сказала, что ты уже помогал таким, как я._ Танака скалится: _ты поверил ей?_ \- Кентаро вздрагивает и ощутимо напрягается, даже глаза блестят, - _расслабься, это правда. Просто не стоит так легко принимать на веру всё, что говорят мягкие светлые девчушки._

_Да и вообще всё, что говорят._

_Я не идиот,_ \- рычит Кьётани, - _она показала досье одного из них._

Любопытно.

 _Кого?_ \- спрашивает Танака, провожая взглядом последние пролетающие мимо дома. Кентаро скрипит зубами, но отвечает, отодвигаясь от Рю в самый угол салона: _Хинаты Шоё._

Рюноске ухмыляется, вспоминая этот рыжий кошмар, и неосознанно чешет штрих-код под ключицей. Когда машина плавно останавливается у самого входа в здание космопорта, он вышагивает на плавящуюся от жары улицу, скользя взглядом по прохожим, и, не оборачиваясь, говорит Кьётани: _значит, одного из своих будущих товарищей ты уже знаешь._

Чёрный старенький истребитель - die Sternstunde, коллекционный, с выгравированной на боку надписью на немецком - ждёт их в порту. Танака садится на место водителя, привычно щёлкая тумблерами и включая сенсоры; проекция показывает окружающий мир немного дёргающейся тусклой картинкой. Кентаро садится позади, пристёгивается и застывает недвижимо и тихо. _Полетели?_ \- спрашивает Рюноске и, не дожидаясь ответа, тянет штурвал на себя.

Истребитель взлетает с площадки и плавно поднимается в воздух, набирая скорость. Гравитация в лётной зоне немного ослаблена - чтобы проще было взлетать - и Танаке, привыкшему делать это без такой помощи, как-то неуютно. Робот сообщает ему в наушник о сопротивлении воздуха и грозовых облаках вверху; лиловое небо сверкает - но когда и кого это волновало?

Миновав стратосферу, погладившую корабль молниями, и выйдя, наконец, за пределы земной гравитации, Рюноске набирает на коммуникаторе Сугавару Коуши.

Сугавара Коуши - это мамочка-волчица их собачьего детсада. От которой Рюноске скрывался по тёмным углам вселенной в течение пяти с половиной лет.

Его точёная мордашка вылезает на половину проекции, перекрывая вид на траекторию полёта. Танака ругается и смотрит на радары, тормозит, боясь во что-нибудь влететь, и встаёт на орбиту Земли. Коуши улыбается одними губами, обводит равнодушным взглядом сначала Рюноске, потом Кьётани, и, наконец, выдаёт: _Рю._ Танака скалится: _ага,_ \- и его непосредственный начальник чуть хмурится. 

Первое правило при общении с Сугаварой Коуши: если Сугавара Коуши хмурится - бросай всё и беги. Танака бегать не привык, да и расстояние между ним и Сугой исчисляется в световых годах, но сидеть под стальным взглядом начальника все равно немного неуютно. Рюноске прокашливается и спрашивает: _что-то случилось?_ \- надеясь, что ответ будет отрицательным. Сугавара не комментирует его пятилетнее отсутствие и просто кивает. И говорит: _Тантал._

Блядь.   
Тантал. 

Здоровенная планета-пустыня с огромными залежами дилития, висящая на границе мирной зоны. Планета, за которую люди и алрани с переменным успехом воюют уже лет сто.

Если говорит о точках отсчёта, то любое мало-мальски серьёзное упоминание о Тантале будет первым всадником апокалипсиса перед глобальным пиздецом, коллапсом вселенной и всем таким. Танака серьёзно кивает: _уже на пути к вам,_ \- и, когда Сугавара отключается, рычит на весь салон спутанные в одну мешанину слов _"твою же мать", "ёбаные алрани", "какого хуя снова Тантал"_ и _"блядь"_ , не замечая, как хмурится Кьётани у него за спиной.

 _Что не так с Танталом?_ \- спрашивает он, когда Танака стыкует истребитель с кораблём, ожидавшим их на орбите Юпитера, рядом с Европой. Рю отмахивается: _потом,_ \- слыша недовольное рычание за своей спиной. Коммуникатор пищит входящим вызовом, и изображение снова выскакивает на всю проекцию, перекрывая обзор. В этот раз на ней - рулевой корабля, Цукишима Кей.

 _Кого вы привели в наш зоопарк на этот раз, Танака-сан?_ \- саркастично цедит он, - _и согласится ли он вот так сразу лететь к штабу? Сугавара-сан дал распоряжение выкинуть его на ближайшей станции, если что._

Рюноске думает: _нет, это опасно._ Кьётани нестабилен, оставлять его одного без документов и дома на станции, где обычно полно наёмников и пиратов - не лучшая идея, учитывая, что, скорее всего, о нём там уже знают. В конце концов, проект псов - едва ли не самый нашумевший в военной индустрии за последние двадцать лет.

Цукишима хмурится. Цукишима - умный парень, хотя и едкий, как пролитая на руку кислота, понимает ход мыслей Танаки раньше, чем тот начинает думать. Холодный разум - это полезно. Полезнее, чем слепая ярость Рюноске. И всё равно, несмотря на это, Кей - не куратор.

Среди кураторов главными необходимыми качествами значатся терпение и дружелюбие. У Кея из этого списка нет ничего. _Итак,_ \- цедит он, - _как тебя там? Кьётани? Ты приступишь к работе сразу или нам придётся останавливаться на Гретель?_

Гретель - тот ещё притон. Танака даже врагу бы не пожелал там остановиться. Кей на это и давит, смотрит сквозь стёкла раритетных очков с ехидным прищуром. Дразнит псину палкой. Рюноске слышит, как Кентаро со свистом выдыхает - в теории ему ничего не стоит размазать Рю по обшивке сидений, но этого, несмотря на предпосылки, не происходит - и рычит: _пошёл на хуй, кем бы ты ни был. Я не останусь на Гретель._

Цукишима холодно улыбается: _тогда добро пожаловать на борт Царапающего Звёзды._

V.

_Говоря о проекте псов и "кураторах", надо уточнить три вещи.  
1\. псы получили своё название по большей части благодаря тому, что после изменений их разум фокусируется на определённом человеке, - кураторе - который произнёс ключевую фразу. Псы нестабильны, и только куратор может вернуть их из состояния т.н. "выдернутой чеки" в спокойное.   
2\. незавершённые псы, как и самые первые, утилизированные версии, не имеют заданной ключевой фразы. Они фокусируются спонтанно на тех, кто вызывает наибольшее доверие.  
3\. продукты пробных разработок, известные, как "проект aconitum", и всех проектов до аконита, более стабильны и в фокусировке не нуждаются.  
Резюме: возможно, стоит продолжать разработку аконита. _  
\- отрывок из "заметок по сендайским проектам" доктора Шимизу Киёко.

Танака уже читал эти заметки раньше, но всё равно по привычке пробегает взглядом по иероглифам. Он не уверен, что способен осознать количество работы, которую проделала Шимизу чтобы всех, кого должны были утилизировать, отпустили из центра. Кают-компания пуста, можно закинуть ноги на стол и попытаться мысленно сократить круг лиц, на которых мог сфокусироваться Кентаро. И ещё - найти слова для того, чтобы уговорить его пройти необходимые тесты.

Рюноске вздрагивает, когда система включает тревогу и робот скандирует женским голосом о несанкционированной стыковке с кораблём, подрывается и бежит на мостик, оглядывая все тёмные углы. Квадрант, в котором находится Звездоскрёб, - _Царапающий Звёзды,_ пафосно поправляет голос Цукишимы в голове - кишит пиратами, на которых ни у Танаки с Цукишимой, ни у Сугавары времени нет.

 _Вы идиот,_ \- слышит Рю, когда двери, ведущие на мостик, разъезжаются перед ним, - _вы могли повредить корабль._

Цукишима Кей, называющий своего капитана идиотом - это что-то, что никогда не выйдет из моды. _Тецуро,_ \- приветственно кивает Танака, стуча набойками по металлическому полу мостика. _Рю!_ \- восклицает Куроо, подлетает ближе и хлопает плечу, - _полтора года не виделись, да? Ты с Земли? Туда на попутке ехал? Как там, всё так же дерьмово и затхло? Как Киёко-чан?_

За полтора года в Тецуро Куроо не меняются ни его желание знать обо всём, ни его пафосная капитанская нашивка-звёздочка на нагрудном кармане древней джинсовой куртки, ни кошачья манера разговаривать, ни даже чёртова причёска из разряда _"я у мамы парикмахер подстригся в первый раз не судите строго"_. Не меняется также и его любовь к эпичным появлениям.

Танака усмехается: _что, обратно на женщин потянуло? Может, жениться решишь?_ \- наблюдая, как Куроо подкрадывается к отвлёкшемуся на проекцию Цукишиме. _Вот моя жёнушка,_ \- смеётся Тецуро, клацая зубами у самого уха вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Кея. 

Цукишима закатывает глаза и цедит: _не сегодня, капитан,_ \- отходя от того на шаг. _Ты не исключаешь, что это случится,_ \- усмехается Куроо, - _когда? Завтра?_

_Когда никогда,_ \- холодно отвечает Кей, снова утыкаясь в бегущий по проекции текст, и кивает в сторону тихо сидящего на своём месте навигатора, - _или, если хотите, когда мертурианцы начнут пить чай с малиновым вареньем._

Ямагучи пищит что-то невразумительное, и веснушки на его оливковой коже становятся ярче. Тадаши - бессменный навигатор Звездоскрёба и полукровка-мертурианец, как и все его родственники с Мертура не переносящий малину, чай и прочие продукты, содержащие эпигаллокатехин. Куроо подлетает к нему, улыбаясь, мол, _ты ж моё растение,_ треплет по зелёным волосам и плюхается в капитанское кресло: _куда летим-то?_

Под переругивания капитана и рулевого Танака идёт обратно в кают-компанию, всё ещё шаря по углам в поисках угрозы. Не зря: успевает отмахнуться от вечного спутника Тецуро - терракисской рыси, желтовато-серой короткошёрстной восьмилапой твари, со слов самого Куроо, "состоящей из зубов и когтей". Всё, что Рюноске знает о животных Терракиса - глава "особо опасны" в книге о хищниках различных планет. Всё, что Рюноске знает конкретно об этой особи - опять же, со слов Куроо, - это девочка, её зовут Ванесса, она совершенно не опасна.

Всё, что Рюноске знает о Куроо Тецуро, можно записывать в длинный список, где среди прочего будет: патологический врун, любит всё живое в радиусе километра, в том числе и опасных хищников, легко находит общий язык со всякими тварями, пацифист.

Как человек, похожий на гангстера и якшающийся с пиратами, может быть пацифистом, Танака не понял до сих пор. Ему сейчас не до этого, в любом случае: Ванесса скалится, капает на пол ядовитой слюной и щурит огромные золотые глаза. Она едва ли похожа на рысь - только уши с кисточками да мягкие лапы со спрятанными когтями напоминают о земном представителе кошачьих. На Терракисе их называют _фрмол_ \- с кучей невыговариваемых согласных слово будет длиной в строку - так же, как и земных волков, завезённых туда пиратами.

Танака отходит на шаг назад, стараясь смотреть ей на лапы, и впечатывается в кого-то спиной. Кьётани отпихивает его, морщась от прикосновения, смотрит Ванессе в глаза и, когда она предсказуемо кидается на него, клацая зубами, хватает за загривок.

 _Что это?_ \- поворачивается и спрашивает, почти по-детски хмуря брови. Танака смеётся: _это Ванесса, капитанский питомец._ Тварь шипит, пытаясь выбраться, но, когда понимает, что это бесполезно, расслабляется, смотрит огромными золотыми глазами на Рюноске, словно извиняясь, и прижимает к голове уши. Когда Кьётани щурится, стискивая пальцы на её шкуре, Ванесса скулит на высокой ноте и опускает морду так низко, как позволяет держащая её рука.

 _Отпусти,_ \- говорит Танака. Кентаро хмурится: _она опасна. Она кинулась на меня._ Рюноске вздыхает и скалится, глядя ему в глаза: _ты тоже кинулся на меня._

Кьётани разжимает руку. Зрачки у него растекаются по радужке, занимая её всю, и Танаке на секунду кажется, что они зальют даже склеры. Ванесса скрывается в узком проёме технических коридоров, царапая когтями трубы. Кентаро рычит: _не сравнивай меня с этой псиной,_ \- вжимая Танаку в пластик обшивки. Тот скалится в ответ: _а ты прояви немного уважения к человеку, который вытащил тебя из задницы вселенной,_ \- и, когда Кьётани отходит на шаг, опасливо щурясь, широким шагом идёт в кают-компанию.

Там много народу, - по расписанию уже обед - Танака не знает и половины. Он здоровается с Энношитой, садится за стол напротив него, и улыбается: _как служба?_ Чикара тыкает размороженные брокколи вилкой и устало мычит, мол, _средненько_. От него Рюноске узнаёт, что Хинате, наконец, нашли куратора, что Сугавара собирается сотрудничать с шайкой пиратов и что где-то на корабле спрятан ящик элитной мертурианской водки. Когда с водки повествование плавно перетекает на питомца Тецуро, коммуникатор на запястье Энношиты пищит и всплывает расписанием. Чикара улыбчиво извиняется, вставая из-за стола, и теряется в потоке спешащих на свои рабочие места людей. 

Танака топает к репликатору и заказывает себе какой-то из орионских супов. В тарелку льётся нечто сине-фиолетовое - Рюноске даже жалеет, что ткнул случайное название в списке. Захватив ложку и поднос, он шагает обратно, в последний момент останавливаясь перед выскочившей прямо под ноги Ванессой. Рысь смотрит не агрессивно, а даже почти мирно, ластится к ногам, как кошка.

Еду выпрашивает. Рю смеётся, пробует суп на вкус и морщится: слишком сладкий. Зато терракисская зверюга уплетает его только так. Он ставит тарелку на пол рядом со стулом и снова идёт к репликатору, в этот раз тыкая в строку яичницы. Машинная яичница больше похожа на подошву - нежареное неварёное недоразумение, выкрашенное в бело-жёлтый - но Танака хотя бы знает об этом.

Когда он заканчивает обедать, комм сообщает, что до стыковки со станцией Бетазед-двенадцать осталось четыре часа.

VI.

_Ты бегал от нас пять лет,_ \- спокойно говорит Сугавара. Танака кивает, - _и вернулся только ради того, чтобы сказать мне, что припёр проблему размеров ещё больших, чем Лев?_

Танака улыбается: _дай ему шанс, Суга._ Коуши вздыхает так отчётливо, что услышали бы даже на другом конце вселенной. Коуши говорит: _мы же не детдом, Рю. Мы..._

У организации, частью которой является Сугавара, названия нет. О них мало кто знает - главы Альянса помалкивают, потому что им это на руку, а всем остальным названия нужны меньше средств к существованию. Танака оборачивается, наблюдая за стыкующимся кораблём: Бетазеды - с первой по двадцатую - построены вокруг астероидов и больше похожи на стеклянные шарики с металлической шрапнелью зданий внутри. 

Сугавара не любит долго читать нотации и очень быстро переключается с цели на цель, выбирая более важную. Может, это потому, что он киборг - Танака не уверен. Танака не уверен, что киборги могут быть настолько заботливыми. Коуши спрашивает: _ну, где моя очередная головная боль?_ \- и Рюноске кивает в сторону стоящего на посадочной площадке истребителя.

Кьётани стоит возле чёрного крыла и щурится в сторону далёкого звёздного диска. Сугавара подходит к нему, чуть хмурясь, что-то говорит - Танака не слышит из-за шума стыковки - и жестикулирует. Кьётани сверлит его тяжёлым взглядом до тех пор, пока Рю, не выдержав, не подходит ближе, - и только после этого отвечает: _хорошо._

Суга щурится в сторону Танаки: _тебе тоже не помешало бы перепройти пару тестов,_ \- машет рукой, шагая в сторону наслоенных друг на друга металлических каркасов зданий. На Бетазед-двенадцать всё сплошь этажи в разных плоскостях, переменчивая гравитация и свет далёкого голубоватого диска Аброга - звезды А-класса. Коуши шагает в лифт, набирая на сенсорной панели номер и корпус этажа, и прозрачный стеклянный кубик закрывается, поднимаясь, словно по системе координат с тремя векторами, едет вглубь частокола металлических арматур, облитых застывшим стеклом. Рюноске щурится: здесь всё слишком бело-голубое, слишком блестящее и слишком холодное. Ему больше по душе жёлтые пустыни и цветные леса терраформированных планет.

Лифт останавливается в глубине нависающих друг над другом лабораторий и коридоров, стеклянные двери разъезжаются в стороны, и Танака шагает в зев уже знакомого коридора. Тут привычнее, чем на всей остальной станции: стеклянные стены покрыты слоями краски, на прозрачном полу под светом специальных ламп стоят горшки с землёй, из которой ползут, протягивая цветные лапы, ростки земных и мертурианских растений. Это место - логово Сугавары, практически порог его дома, обжитый и переделанный. Танака улыбается, протягивая руку цветку, напоминающему мухоловку-переростка: попытается оттяпать или побоится?

Когда огненно-красная голова цветка раскрывает полную зубов пасть и тянется к его пальцам, Сугавара говорит: _Балрог,_ \- и растение, дёрнувшись, замирает. Танака смеётся: _ты назвал цветок Балрогом? Серьёзно?_ Коуши строго зыркает на него через плечо и спустя секунду улыбается в ответ. 

В коридоре три выхода, не считая лифта и шахты лестниц. Один из них ведёт в квартиру Сугавары, второй - к центру управления станцией и третий - в лабораторию. Танака застывает на развилке, наблюдая, как Коуши прикладывает ладонь к электронному замку. Кьётани застывает изваянием где-то сбоку.

В лаборатории царит мнимый беспорядок, - раскиданные тут и там раскрытые планшеты с документами, горшки с цветками, колбы, схемы и провода - в котором Сугавара отлично ориентируется. Танака уверен, что во всех этих хаотично раскиданных вещах есть какая-то схема, порядок, потому что запомнить, где что лежит, так просто практически невозможно.

Сюда, - говорит Коуши, вставая у белой медкапсулы. Гравировка на стекле - на арабском, на логотипе - взятая из книжки пустынная планета Арракис, вокруг которой латиницей написано Муад'диб. Рюноске хмурится - некоторые вещи, например этот адский котёл в форме цилиндра, не меняются - и стягивает с себя одежду, бурча: _я первый, да?_ Сугавара кивает: _ныряй_. Танака выдыхает, шагая босой ногой на прохладный пластик, выстилающий капсулу изнутри, дожидается её закрытия и вдыхает заливающий всё пространство вокруг тяжёлый гель.

Вещество заливает лёгкие, кашёль дерёт горло, - так всегда, к этому невозможно привыкнуть ни с первого раза, ни с сотого - и Рюноске мысленно материт всю вселенную и в частности учёных, которые придумали такой способ диагностики. Спустя пару минут организм, конечно, успокаивается - и Танака слышит голос Сугавары. _Слышишь меня?_ \- Рю кивает, - _сейчас будет немного больно._

Прежде, чем Танака успевает подумать саркастичное "ну да, _немного_ ", его скручивает судорогой. Гель делает движения медленными и сглаженными, не даёт разбить голову или сломать кости о стекло, по которому Рю скребёт скользкими пальцами, пытаясь выключить боль. Она растекается белым огнём по лёгким, венам и артериям, стучит в сердце, набивая его иглами и поливает кислотой мышцы. 

Когда всё приходит в норму, Рюноске дотрагивается пальцами до объёмного штрих-кода под ключицей, и боль фантомно вспыхивает ещё раз - на долю секунды.

Створка капсулы открывается, и Танака вышагивает оттуда, хватая заботливо протянутые Сугой полотенце, стакан с кофе и вымученное "извини". На последнее Рю просто качает головой: _ничего, это твоя работа,_ \- и заворачивается в махровую ткань, - _что теперь?_

 _Теперь стандартные тесты,_ \- улыбается Сугавара, указывая на лежащий на столе планшет. Танака хватает его со стола и утыкается в чуть подрагивающие буквы.

 _Тебе было больно,_ \- говорит Кьётани почти у самого уха. Рю титаническим усилием заставляет себя не дёргаться. Бурчит: _ага. Не бойся, тебе не будет._ Кентаро хмурится: _не важно,_ \- щурит глаза, - _тебе было._ Танака бросает перечитывать первый вопрос теста и оглядывается на Сугавару, запоздало отвечая: _ну да. И что?_

Кьётани чуть наклоняет голову, - действительно по-собачьи - делает непонятное выражение лица и отворачивается, не отвечая. Танака пожимает плечами, отпивая пару глотков натурального кофе с молочной пенкой, - Сугавара терпеть не может реплицированный, поэтому держит повсюду кофеварки - прикрывает глаза, почти урча от вкуса без ноток синтетики и улыбается, периферическим зрением видя, как Кьётани снимает бело-оранжевую форму подопытной крысы и шагает в очистившуюся от геля и продезинфицированную капсулу. Она закрывается с привычным мерзковатым шипением, наполняется гелем и приветливо пиликает, сообщая о готовности.

Танака наблюдает за тем, как под слоями прозрачного геля, за стеклом, Кьётани Кентаро дёргается, захлёбываясь и кашляя, от недостатка воздуха. Подправленное недавно зрение привычно ловит мелкие детали - мелкие шрамы по линии позвоночника, просвечивающие металлические вставки вместо рёбер: отбракованный пёс настолько худой, что они выпирают, видные под кожей, так сильно, что можно пересчитать каждое из двадцати четырёх заменённых серо-голубых костей. 

Как венец картинки - выбитое чернилами на загривке идеально ровное, каллиграфичное _"cave canem"_. Берегись собаки. Танака морщится, скребёт отросшими ногтями по штрих-коду, внизу которого, оплетая чёрные линии мешающим их считывать элементом - указывая на то, что Рю отбракован, отпущен, выброшен - ползёт под кожей, сверкая иглами, ветка шиповника с тремя красными цветками.

Это похоже на магию: рисунок, наколотый рядом с клеймом, разрастается сам по себе, словно по программе. Мастер - Терушима Юджи, орионец с японским псевдонимом - сказал, что со временем ветки оплетут всё плечо и, может быть, чуть-чуть спину, а потом застынут окончательно. _Всё ещё не свёл?_ \- мягко спрашивает Сугавара, бегая пальцами по сенсорам и перетаскивая открывающиеся на голопроекции окна отчётов в один угол. _Нет,_ \- улыбается Танака, - _Зачем? Пусть растут._

Коуши фыркает: _действительно, пусть._

Когда Рюноске заканчивает разбираться с тестами, Кентаро выходит из капсулы. Суга протягивает полотенце и ему, указывает на кресло в самом углу и стоящий на столике рядом стакан с кофе; всё это - молча, Коуши любит жесты больше, чем слова. Кьётани отходит достаточно далеко, завернувшись в полотенце по самые уши и уткнувшись в кружку с горячим напитком, и Сугавара разворачивает убранные подальше окна отчётов на всю проекцию.

Танака видел много таких отчётов: графики откликов нервной системы, импульсов, подробный состав крови - самые простые. Поверх них Суга открывает те, что посложнее; Рюноске не разбирается в бегущих по проекции словах и цифрах, но помнит такие же с мелкими изменениями результаты обследования Хинаты, Бокуто, Хайбы. Это, - говорит Коуши, чуть уменьшая отчётное окно и открывая график, - твоё. Пурпурная линия откликов фокусировки, перекрывающая одну из осей координат, прямая, как горизонт в пустыне, потому что Рю - один из тех, кого препарировали ещё до запуска проекта "аконит". Сугавара открывает ещё одно окно, - уже из архива файлов - в названии значится "Лев Хайба". Белая полоска графика скачет туда-сюда, вылезая за границы окна, переламывается горным хребтом и дрожит. 

Танака кивает: фокусировка Хайбы нестабильна, он скачет от абсолютного подчинения к абсолютной свободе в среднем каждые двадцать минут. Сугавара открывает третий график, по умолчанию названный "объект 34 - фокус".

На сетке две линии. Их оттенки тоже что-то значат, Рюноске не помнит, что, но ему не нравится ни красная, ни бледно-жёлтая - две плывущие рядом, одна над другой, изредка плавно меняющие уровень полосы. Танака прочитал все заметки Шимизу о проекте псов.

Ни в одной из них не было сказано, что псы способны фокусироваться на двух людях одновременно. Сугавара выделяет жёлтую линию и пишет над ней прямо в проекции: Яхаба Шигеру.

А затем - связывает красную с увесистым архивом информации, имя которому - Танака Рюноске.

Рю чувствует, как взгляд Кентаро прожигает ему спину.

VI.

Сугавара решает играть с Кьётани в молчанку. Танака считает, что это плохая идея, но его не спрашивают. Он успевает ухватить у вселенной немного времени на сон, - в мерзкой стеклянной комнате, где из мебели только кровать, стол и раковина - прежде чем браслет коммуникатора на запястье вибрирует будильником.

Рюноске появляется на посадочной площадке последним. Звуки стыковки теперь не мешают голосу Коуши распространяться по полупустой округе станции, где из снующей вокруг обслуги - только незаметные почти хебериане, а учёные - орионцы и земляне - сидят по лабораториям или спят. Танака кивает стоящему у края стыковочной платформы Куроо, улыбается Сугаваре и встаёт рядом с истребителем, на крыле которого сидит Кьётани.

Коуши щурится в сторону далёкого солнца, вздыхает и говорит - словно бы одному Рюноске: _вас высадят на Геббельс. Дальше придётся самим._ Танака хмурится: _э, нас - это кого? На Геббельсе с друзьями доритос не пожрёшь._ Сугавара вздёргивает бровь: _ну, вы с Хинатой могли бы._

_Поэтому он не летит. Основной состав группы - ты, Кьётани, Кагеяма и Аоне._

_Аоне?_ \- переспрашивает Рю, - _Таканобу? Он же родился на Тантале._ Сугавара кивает: _он перевезёт вас с Геббельса в порт Гаппо. В теории его работа на этом закончится, но если неприятности всё-таки начнутся, в чём я практически уверен, он поможет._

Танака хмурится: _подожди, так мы не воевать едем?_ Суга качает головой: _нет. Цели у вас три: достать образцы элементов, найденных в шахте D-1565, где бы они сейчас ни находились, узнать о реальной политической ситуации на Тантале и лунах и связаться с человеком по имени Ойкава Тоору._

Кьётани дёргается, едва услышав имя. Щурится, стискивает кулаки, но молчит, кося взглядом в сторону Рю. Тот спрашивает: _кто это?_ \- и Коуши отмахивается в слишком нервной для него манере: _учёный-нейроинженер._ Остальные его слова заглушаются шумом двигателей и крыльев. Танаку обдаёт горячим ветром, и рядом с die Sternstunde плавно опускается новый тёмно-серый истребитель. Танака фыркает, когда из салона выпрыгивает Кагеяма, машет ему рукой и поворачивается обратно к Сугаваре, щуря глаза.

 _Все в сборе,_ \- улыбается Суга. _Вылет завтра; до Геббельса вас докинет Куроо._ Когда он исчезает в лабиринтах зданий, Рюноске поворачивается к Кагеяме и раскидывает руки для объятий: _как жизнь, Тобио? Чего расскажешь?_ Тот коротко ухмыляется в ответ, отводит взгляд: _У Шоё появился куратор. Меня повысили до наблюдателя._

 _Я знаю Ойкаву Тоору._

Кьётани дёргается снова; поворачивает голову в сторону Кагеямы так резко, что Танака слышит хруст его позвонков. Тобио сверлит его взглядом с минуту, а потом медленно, словно рядом с неразорвавшейся миной, достаёт из серого рюкзака блестящий окислившимися зелёными боками латунный жетон на цепочке. Рю с расстояния в несколько метров успевает прочесть блеснувшую в солнечном свете гравировку, - Кьётани Кентаро, A+, 200193745422. Перевести взгляд со взмывшей в воздух жёлтой пластины Танака не успевает: Кьётани проносится мимо, стискивает жетон в кулаке и свободной рукой хватает Кагеяму за шею.

Прозвище Тобио - Король - сейчас звучит наиболее иронично: Кентаро поставил им всем мат одним рывком. Когда Рюноске осторожно шагает вперёд, широкие пальцы Кьётани сжимаются на чужом горле ещё сильнее. _Не подходи,_ \- рычит пёс, - _я убью его.  
_  
Надо отдать Кагеяме должное: он даже в таком положении смотрит на окружающих его людей холодно и немного надменно, сохраняет почти ужасающее спокойствие - Сугавара его за это и ценит. Танака застывает на месте, думая, что сказать, и вспоминает чуть дрожащие графики фокусировки в профайле Кентаро.

 _Отпусти его,_ \- говорит Рюноске.

Это работает. Танаке неприятно осознавать, что он только что отдал приказ другому человеку, - приказ, которому нельзя не повиноваться - потянул на себя невидимый поводок, которого у него самого нет лишь по счастливому стечению обстоятельств. Кьётани оборачивается - Рю замечает, что по пальцам его руки, стиснувшей жетон, медленно ползёт капля крови - и щерится, смотря прямо в глаза: _я тебе не псина, ублюдок._

Рюноске отпихивает своё израненное добродушие в дальний угол сознания и ухмыляется в ответ: _не хочешь быть псиной - попытайся не убивать своих союзников._

Ненависть в глазах Кентаро немного остывает - этого достаточно для того, чтобы все мирно разошлись по комнатам. Им с Танакой в одну сторону; номера смежные, разделённые непрозрачной керамической стеной. Лифт едет в глубину стеклянно-металлических нагромождений словно специально медленно, дожидаясь, пока Кьётани окончательно остынет. _Извини,_ \- говорит Рю, подходя к дверям номера и шагая в тёмную пустоту комнатки.

Чужая рука выдёргивает его обратно в коридор. Танака удивляется: в иной раз он бы увернулся от чужого прикосновения, как от опасности, но рядом с Кьётани рефлексы словно не работают вовсе. Кентаро хмурится, стискивает кулаки; запёкшаяся кровь на его ладони покрывается трещинками и сыплется на гладкий прозрачный пол. Рюноске при виде просвечивающих на мили вниз металлических каркасов этажей вдруг посещает мысль о том, что Бетазед-двенадцать - ад клаустрофоба.

И о том, что для него где-нибудь тоже найдётся ад. Вселенная бесконечна, среди тысяч переменных где-то он существует точно.

Кьётани вытягивает руку, медленно, словно всё ещё сомневаясь в чём-то, разжимает кулак, и перед носом Танаки возникает покрытый коркой крови, зелёным налётом и мелкими царапинками гравированный латунный жетон.

Кьётани говорит: _ненавижу это._  
Говорит: _уже совершал эту ошибку._

Сипит: _я хочу доверять тебе._

Где-то между всеми этими словами Танака собирает ещё и невысказанное _"мне страшно"_. Потому что понимает. Потому что ему тоже было бы.

Потому что ему тоже было.

Он улыбается, подходя на шаг ближе, хватает жетон и кладёт руку на плечо Кентаро. Качает головой: _ты не псина, Кьётани. Не здесь. Не в моих глазах._ Тот поджимает губы, - не то давя улыбку, не то неумело пытаясь улыбнуться - разворачивается и исчезает в темноте собственного номера. Танака вешает жетон на шею - тот звенит, падая под ткань борцовки и впитывая тепло кожи - и шагает в свою крохотную комнату, уже не раздражающую своей пустотой.

VII.

В те редкие моменты, когда капитан Куроо оказывается в капитанском кресле, а не где-нибудь в баре в обнимку с пиратами и мертурианской водкой, на Звездоскрёбе играет музыка. Её слышно даже в технических отсеках, где звукоизоляция почти совершенна. Танака покачивается в такт какой-то определённо древней песне, - доварповой, или, как их ещё называют, земной - переставляя голографическую фигуру на большой трёхуровневой шахматной доске. Куроо улыбается, заметив расстановку фигур, задумчиво чешет пробивающуюся на подбородке щетину и хитро щурит глаза; громко поёт пару строк песни и щёлкает по ферзю, делая свой ход.

 _Пат,_ \- говорит. Танака недовольно мычит, потягивается, глядя на подсвеченный потолок, и смотрит на таймер отсчёта до высадки на Геббельс. Золотые цифры на проекции складываются в полтора часа и сорок секунд. _Я пойду,_ \- говорит Рю, улыбаясь, - _вернусь - возьму реванш!_ Тецуро улыбается и кивает, по-кошачьи растекаясь на кресле. Ванесса запрыгивает к нему на колени - _пятидесятикиллограмовая туша из когтей и клыков,_ вспоминает Танака - и, урча, тоже вполне по-кошачьи сворачивается в клубок, прикрывая золотые глаза.

Рюноске треплет её по загривку и идёт в каюту. На обзорной палубе корабля уже видно приглушённое поляризационным фильтром сияние двух солнц - Гильгамеша и Энкиду. Названия, выпростанные из разных культур и времён, склеенные одной звёздной системой, режут слух, но Танаке нравится. Он проходит мимо, чуть задержавшись на рыжем и белом дисках звёзд, открывает шкаф, едва зайдя в каюту, и принимается одеваться. 

_Посадить на поверхность луны мы вас не сможем,_ \- бормочет из коммуникатора Кей, когда Рю натягивает на себя похожую на доспех амуницию, - _разрешения на посадку здесь просто так не выдают._

Попасть на Тантал извне практически невозможно, если ты не квалифицированный учёный и не шахтёр-техник SS-класса. На одну из лун Тантала попасть извне возможно только если ты самоубийца или сверхчеловек.

Собственно, поэтому Танаку с Кьётани туда и отправили.

Истребители незаметнее огромного корабля, укрытого полями поляризации. Рюноске ворчит на неудобное обмундирование, уводя машину от полей спутников и пытаясь скрыться от радаров. Он приземляется на тёмной стороне луны - здесь в это время обычно никого нет; рабочие и охрана прячутся от холода под землёй. 

Геббельс целиком и полностью - сплошные дюны и кратеры, нагромождения уходящих в толщу холодной земли зданий, укрытых потрескавшимися и побитыми поглощающими элементами солнечных батарей, словно большим одеялом, - отчего из космоса луна выглядит слишком чёрной. Боевые действия за раздел Тантала ведут не на планете - на лунах; когда Альянс только-только набирал силу, их было четыре: Геббельс, Маркс, Энгельс и Ленин.

Четвёртую - самую далёкую и самую большую луну - разрушили ещё до рождения Рюноске. Сейчас она висит поясом астероидов вокруг планеты, бросая на неё тень.

 _Здесь небезопасно,_ \- цедит Кагеяма. Танака морщится: _это очевидно, Тобио,_ \- спрыгивает на землю, пытаясь привыкнуть к низкой гравитации, - чтобы потом, на Тантале, привыкать к высокой - и осматривается. _И впрямь холодно,_ \- говорит Кьётани, также спускаясь на блестящий песок - оксид кремния, колотый мелкой пылью горный хрусталь, похожий на сахар. _Да,_ \- хмуро отвечает Кагеяма, подавая сигнал на коммуникаторе. Бурчит: _а ещё маловато кислорода. Как здесь можно жить?_ Шлем заглушает его слова, шуршащие в передатчике.

Танака согласен: попытка дышать здесь без какой-либо маски равносильна самоубийству.

Аоне появляется где-то через сорок минут. Рю к тому моменту уже злобно стучит зубами, свернувшись на сидении истребителя, и поэтому не сразу подмечает кажущийся обычным грузовой корабль. Таканобу забирает их на борт как обычный нехрупкий груз - цапает гравитационным полем и затягивает в грузовой отсек. Рюноске на это только скалится: бесцеремонность тантальца вкупе с молчаливостью и вечно недовольным выражением лица делают из Аоне почти что мифического титана. Он встречает их у дверей грузового отсека, хмурясь отсутствующими бровями и скептично взирая на амуницию.

 _В таком виде идти нельзя,_ \- просто говорит Таканобу, сидя на обзорной палубе, - _на Тантале не носят военную одежду. Вас сразу заметят._

Красные лучи Энкиду ползут по его белым волосам, расцвечивая их розовато-рыжим, высвечивают красные капилляры в блёкло-голубых радужках глаз и скользят по лишённой пигмента коже. Все дети Тантала такие - это планета альбиносов, сугробов из пепла, пастельно-розовых облаков и неба настолько синего, что больно глазам.

Всё, что рождается на этой планете, лишено пигментации напрочь. Танака никогда не интересовался, почему, просто принял, как факт, думая, что никогда не посетит это место, но вот - Таканобу приземляется в порту Гаппо спустя пятнадцать минут после того, как нашёл Кагеяму на Геббельсе, и Танака вышагивает в пёструю толпу, проходя КПП у входа под купол и чувствуя, как от обилия кислорода кружится голова. Все вокруг него бледные, как чёртовы призраки, и их ничуть не пугают прямые солнечные лучи: почти всё ультрафиолетовое излучение останавливается озоновым слоем атмосферы.

Озон диссоциирует до кислорода и растекается в смеси воздуха. Дышать в этой смеси с непривычки весьма и весьма тяжело; Танака скалится на прохожих, ощущая, как от гипероксии шумит в ушах и кружится голова.

 _В гробу я видал межпланетную акклиматизацию,_ \- говорит Кагеяма, плюхаясь на софу во временной съёмной квартире и поглощая какие-то таблетки. Танака согласно хрипит в ответ, уничтожая запасы минералки в холодильнике - пить хочется так сильно, словно он горит изнутри. Кьётани молча садится в угол и прикрывает глаза, напоминая Рюноске о необходимости здорового сна.

Поскольку солнечные сутки на Тантале длятся всего двенадцать часов, здорового сна Танака не увидит до конца операции.

VIII.

_Сначала Ойкава,_ \- зевает Танака спустя два часа. Кагеяма, зевнув, мотает головой: _на поиски Ойкавы хватит и одного меня. Вам стоит прогуляться по переулкам и узнать, что тут и как._

Рю хмурится - слова Тобио звучат, как приказ; из его уст всё звучит, как приказ. Спрашивает: _что по здешней связи? Ты нашёл как пробиться в сеть без регистрации?_ Кагеяма мотает головой: _нет. В интерсети этой системы анонимность исключена. Идея с отправкой данных через Аоне не выгорит._

 _Значит, будем по старинке,_ \- ухмыляется Танака, выуживая из рюкзака старенькие коммуникаторы типа MV44 - используемые, в основном, первооткрывателями планет, на которых нет ни интерсети, ни связи. Кагеяма хмурится, снимая с запястья обычный комм и застёгивая этот, спрашивает: _не засекут?_

_О них знают человек десять с половиной,_ \- качает головой Рю, - _и, может быть, ещё парочка алрани где-нибудь на границе открытого пространства._ Тобио пожимает плечами, соглашаясь, активирует маячок и выходит из комнаты на улицы ночного Гаппреа.

 _Выйдем днём,_ \- говорит Танака, поворачиваясь к Кьётани, - _народу будет больше. А сейчас у нас есть три часа на сон._ Поставив будильник на полдень, Рю закидывает ноги на соседнее пустующее кресло, кладёт голову на подлокотник софы и прикрывает глаза, слыша шуршание совсем рядом. Тепло опаляет шею прежде, чем её касаются горячие пальцы. _Я могу убить тебя,_ \- сипит Кентаро, - _приказы до псов доходят не всегда._ Танака не открывает глаз, пожимает плечами и отвечает: _ты мог убить меня ещё тогда, в камере._

_Не стал тогда - значит, и сейчас не будешь._

Зевнув, он поворачивается на бок, пытаясь найти удобную позу для сна, и забытый латунный жетон вывалится из-под расстёгнутого воротника рубашки, звеня цепочкой. Кьётани резко выдыхает и, кажется, даже отшатывается, но всё ещё шуршит где-то неподалёку. _Я не буду твоей псиной,_ \- в конце концов, бормоча, повторяет он.

Танака отвечает практически из полусна: _ты никогда ею не был,_ \- язык не слушается, и поэтому фраза получается приглушённой и невнятной, но Кентаро - Рю уверен - различил слова.

Самое смешное в складывающейся ситуации то, что, когда Рюноске просыпается, Кьётани спит на полу рядом с креслом, подложив руки под голову, как собака. В нём слишком много от собаки - Рю улыбается, думая об этом, тормошит подопечного за плечо и широко зевает, ощущая, как татуировка шиповника на ключице чуть щекотно расползается дальше.

 _Идём,_ \- голос у Танаки после сна хриплый и невнятный. Кентаро сонно моргает, словно в его голове что-то загружается, и поднимается с пола, разминая затёкшие конечности. Рюноске протягивает ему кофе, улыбается и мотает головой, пытаясь прогнать остатки симптомов гипероксии. В ушах у него больше не шумит, но дышать всё ещё тяжело.

Гаппреа - город, в котором нет пепла; один из восемнадцати главных городов Тантала - тех, что защищены от холода, осадков и излучения поляризованными куполами. Шахты находятся вне куполов, в пустыне, и добраться до них можно только на общественном транспорте или мелком незаметном истребителе - что-то из этого должен предоставить через несколько часов Аоне.

Пока что можно просто погулять по столице. Здесь много выходцев с Трэлла и Квалетта, - главных жилых планет созвездия Орион - чуть меньше алрани и людей и меньше всего мертурианцев - для выходцев с Мертура здесь слишком много кислорода. И все - настолько бесцветные, что Танака и Кьётани со своим цветом кожи выглядят как живые ископаемые.

Во всяком случае, пялятся на них именно так.

Кентаро хмурится в ответ на взгляды, одёргивает натянутый на голову капюшон красной худи с рисунком черепа и костей. Чуть мятая рубашка Рюноске выглядит более формально, поэтому пялятся на него куда меньше. Под куполом из аэрогеля почти не холодно, - максимум минус тридцать - можно хоть голым разгуливать. 

_Вы прямо напрашиваетесь на неприятности,_ \- говорит кто-то, когда Рю шагает за Кентаро в переулок. Алрани стоит перед ним во всей своей красе: бледная, кажущаяся серой кожа, золотые радужки, тёмно-красные волосы, необычные что по человеческим, что по алранским меркам черты лица: непропорционально большие на худом лице глаза, тонкий нос, широкая линия губ, изогнутая в странной ухмылке.

 _Ты боец,_ \- прямо говорит алрани. Что удивительно, почти без акцента. Кьётани, которому была адресована эта фраза, опасно хмурится, - _наверное, мне повезло, что ты не убил меня, как только я шагнул в переулок? А может быть, я прочитал твои мысли и понял, что ты не намерен никого убивать прямо сейчас? А может, я просто подумал, что ты меня не убьёшь, и это случилось? А может, это - как вы, земляне, это называете? - магия?_

Кентаро подскакивает к нему и хватает за шею, впечатывая в стену дома. Переулок пуст как будто специально. Алрани смеётся сквозь хрип: _что, рученьки не достают до высоты моего роста?_ \- и тут же становится серьёзным, - _легче, легче, друзья-земляне, я тут с мирными намерениями распинаюсь и вообще друг!_

Рюноске скалится: _мы понятия не имеем, кто ты._ Алрани беззаботно пожимает плечами и отвечает: _зато я знаю, кто вы!_ \- на манер цыганки водит пальцами по воздуху, - _вижу: цветочный мальчишка с собачкой на красном поводке... У собачки есть ещё один поводок, но она об этом не знает, правда? Ау, ау, больно же, мои позвонки не металлические, в отличие от ваших!_

Кьётани давит только сильнее. Спрашивает, не опуская головы: _кто ты?_ Незнакомец закатывает глаза: _ай-яй-яй, Рю-чан, отпустил свою псину с поводка и радуешься. Не боишься, что в конце концов она сожрёт и тебя?_ Танака передёргивает плечами и щурит глаза; цедит: _отвечай на вопрос._

 _Вы, земляне, не любите имена чужих рас, поэтому для вас меня будут звать Сатори,_ \- говорит алрани, - _я тут по поручению алранского... ээээ... как это будет на земном?_

 _Правительства?_ \- хмуро подсказывает Рюноске. Сатори качает головой: _нет, нет, у нас дерьмовое правительство, мы против него и типа за мир, счастье и магию. Оппозиция, кажется. В любом случае, это не имеет значения! Если вас тут ваши же землянские враги убьют и всё свалят на нас, опять случится жопа, так что, по-хорошему прошу, делайте отсюда ноги._

_А потом Вакатоши прилетит и будет заключать с вами всякие договоры._

Рюноске хмурится: _о чём ты?_ Сатори закатывает глаза и шепчет едва слышно: _у нас есть информация и образцы и мы готовы их вам практически подарить. Ойкава, правда, обходит Вакатоши десятой дорогой, но пирата-то вы и сами поймать в состоянии, как только он свалит с Тантала._

_Уходите. Тут ни тебе, Рю-чан, ни, тем более, твоему питомцу делать нечего. Его прошлый хозяин ближе, чем тебе кажется._

_С чего бы нам доверять тебе?_ \- спрашивает Кьётани. Сатори вздыхает: _великий Као, щеночек, не задавай очевидных вопросов! Попёрся бы я сюда без мирных намерений? Нет! На убийство Вакатоши обычно отправляет других людей. К тому же..._

Комм Рюноске пиликает входящим вызовом. Танака отвечает, ждёт, пока установится соединение, и слышит с той стороны тяжёлое дыхание.

 _Они взорвали шахту,_ \- говорит Кагеяма, - _Сейджо._

IX.

Сатори исчезает в тенях переулка сразу же, как только Кьётани его отпускает. На улице вне теней домов всё ещё солнечный полдень; атмосфера светится лазурью, скрывая оба далёких солнца и превращая их в бледные точки где-то далеко наверху. Танака вглядывается в небо, маневрируя в толпе прохожих, и видит далёкий маленький месяц Маркса.

Кьётани идёт рядом и хмурится. Рю плох в извинениях и тайнах, плох в том, чтобы вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, и поэтому он бурчит _"спрашивай"_ , когда они заворачивают за угол и останавливаются у киоска с фастфудом. Кентаро выглядит потерянным. Танака успевает купить себе три бургера и схомячить два из них, когда он спрашивает: _он говорил о поводках. Что это значит?_

Рю дёргается и едва не давится. Ухмылка выходит ломаная и неправильная, как пустая бравада человека, загнанного в тупик. Он говорит: _фокусировка. Ты же знаешь о ней, да?_ \- Кьётани кивает, - _у всех прочих бракованных псов она либо нестабильна, либо отсутствует._

_У тебя их две._

Кентаро дёргается и останавливается так резко, что Рюноске по инерции проходит ещё пару шагов. Он говорит: _одна из них - на тебя,_ \- Рю согласно угукает, - _а вторая?_

Танака говорит себе: _выдохни._  
Говорит себе: _успокойся._  
Говорит: _Яхаба Шигеру.  
_  
Глаза Кьётани заволакивает пеленой - зрачки расширяются, заливают радужку и стынут пустотой. Танака чувствует опасность кожей.

Полосы под ключицей зудят, словно под кожу в этом месте посадили червей. Танака отходит на шаг, пятится, упираясь в стену спиной и наблюдает за тем, как Кентаро медленно, хищно подходит ближе - разума в его глазах нет вообще - и вглядывается куда-то за Танаку, за стену дома, за небо Тантала. Кентаро рычит: _повтори._

 _Яхаба Шигеру,_ \- говорит Рю.

Кентаро усмехается так горько, что Танака тоже чувствует дымную горечь на языке, и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Люди идут мимо, словно не замечая, - может быть, действительно не замечая - полдень перетекает в вечер непривычно быстро. _Идём,_ \- шепчет Рю, - _нам надо уходить._ Шёпот получается слишком громким - Танака никогда не умел говорить тихо.

Он делает шаг вперёд, сворачивает за угол, откуда до временной квартиры рукой подать, вглядывается в летящие по лазури неба розовые облака, и вдруг что-то с силой отталкивает его назад. Спустя секунду до ушей долетает хлопок выстрела; Рюноске смотрит вниз и видит растекающийся по рубашке кровавый цветок.

Главное правило его тела после всех научных издевательств над ним: _пока ты не видишь рану, она не болит и не причиняет дискомфорта._

_Увидел - пеняй на себя._

Боль приходит резко - где-то спустя секунду. Рю выдыхает - медленно, судорожно, пытаясь придумать, что делать с потерей крови. Кьётани стоит за спиной и смотрит вопросительно - ровно до того момента, как рубашка и со спины не начинает цвести алыми пятнами. Танака чувствует, как она липнет к коже; бок жжёт белой болью - словно кислоты плеснули - и ноет где-то совсем внутри, в порванных мышцах. Рю пытается не напрягать их, но выходит только ещё больнее.

Параллельно с попыткой стоять, не падая и не напрягая бок, Рюноске оглядывает переулки и крыши, пытаясь понять, откуда стреляли. Вокруг только прохожие, не замечающие ничего, кроме самих себя. Кьётани подскакивает ближе, смотрит вопросительно-испуганно и шумно выдыхает. Говорит: _если ты сдохнешь прямо здесь, я не буду ждать тебя, как ёбаный Хатико._

Смеяться больно, но Рюноске это не особо волнует.

 _Идём,_ \- сипит он, ухмыляясь, - _на сотню метров моей крови хватит._

Окно остановившейся у края тротуара машины медленно опускается. С переднего сиденья смотрит с тонкой улыбкой доктор Яхаба Шигеру. Смех застревает поперёк горла, и Танака им почти давится.

 _Не хватит,_ \- говорит доктор прямо, не особо церемонясь, - _если я выстрелю снова._

_Бери его и идём, Кен-чан._

Краем глаза Танака видит, как Кьётани задыхается - словно что-то душит его, как невидимый ошейник. Фокусировка не должна так работать. Всё, что Танака помнит из объяснений Шимизу об этом явлении - то, что пойти против воли хозяина идеальный пёс не просто не сможет - не захочет. Когда Рю спрашивал, что будет, если пёс всё-таки попытается отказаться от выполнения приказа, Шимизу качала головой и говорила, что это возможно лишь в том случае, если фокусировка слаба.

Тогда пёс неуправляем и приказ не действует на него вообще.

На Кьётани же приказ действует местами. Он может сопротивляться. Он пытается сопротивляться. Яхаба недовольно хмурится, скептично окидывает Кентаро взглядом и вытаскивает пистолет, наставляя его на Танаку.

 _Хорошо,_ \- спокойно говорит Шигеру, - _давай я подарю тебе аргументы в поддержку выполнения моих приказов._ И спускает курок. Рю не смотрит вниз, на переставшую быть опорой ногу - ему не больно, пока рана не видна. Кьётани сипит, задыхаясь, смотрит с испугом и яростью загнанной псины, и, в конце концов, подчиняется: хватает Танаку на руки и тащит в машину - осторожно, как грёбаную принцессу.

Ни капли сходства с тем бешеным парнем, которого Танака меньше двух недель назад, сидя в полицейском участке, уговаривал пойти с ним.

Когда машина трогается с места, Кентаро рычит: _я уже обещал убить тебя._ Яхаба мягко улыбается и оборачивается, протягивая руку к выбеленным волосам и ероша их: _ты уже пытался. Помнишь, что из этого вышло?_ А потом выуживает из бардачка аптечку и швыряет на Танаку - тот морщится от боли в боку: _лучше вон, помоги своему другу, пока он не растерял остатки своей драгоценной крови._

_Хотя я бы не стал лечить того, кто крадёт чужие игрушки, утверждая, что они тоже имеют свои права._

Рюноске скалится: _ты сдохнешь, ублюдок. Ты точно сдохнешь._

Шигеру в ответ только пожимает плечами: _не раньше тебя._

Кьётани распахивает окровавленную рубашку дрожащими пальцами, пластиковые белые пуговички разлетаются по салону; вглядывается в рану взглядом испуганным настолько, что Танаке кажется, будто он никогда не видел ран, переводит взгляд на штрих-код, - среди испуга появляется искра удивления - на цветущие цветами, листьями и иглами ветки шиповника, касается татуировки пальцами и возвращается к ране.

Рюноске не смотрит - и боль становится меньше. То есть, он чувствует, как временные скобы закрывают рану, - острые края вонзаются в кожу и стягивают её обожжёные ровные края - но это терпимо. С ногой всё выходит куда проще: Танака даже не морщится, потому что не чувствует ничего, кроме лёгкой щекотки: он не видел рану, ему не больно.

Атмосфера давит на голову с силой, превышающей земную. Рюноске замечает это впервые за годы блужданий по подобным планетам.

Когда машина тормозит, у Рю закрываются глаза. Он пытается держаться в сознании, - надевает маску, выходит из машины, прихрамывая, потому что простреленная нога отказывается слушать приказы мозга - но сил на это хватает ровно до порога одного из широких ангаров около шахты.

Секунду он видит темнеющее синее небо с кобальтовой полосой пояса астероидов, две луны, полупрозрачные, бледные капли далёких звёзд, а после всё это заливается темнотой.

Удара о ледяную, покрытую пеплом землю Танака уже не ощущает.

X.

Главное неудобство работы Рюноске заключается именно в этом: он просыпается и чувствует сплошную боль, растекающуюся по телу от двух ран и пары синяков, видимо, оставленных, пока он был в отключке. Рю открывает глаза - медленно, потому что свет, пробивающийся сквозь закрытые веки, достаточно ярок.

Из-за прожекторов видно только силуэт сидящего перед ним человека, но Танака практически уверен, что это Кьётани. Сквозь шум в ушах он различает голос Яхабы - не слова, лишь голос, ровный, въедливый и почти добрый. Так разговаривают с бездомными детьми, оскалившимися псами в переулках, ненужными подопечными и нелюбимыми жёнами.

Так не разговаривают с людьми.  
У равнодушия Яхабы Шигеру нет края.

Танака кашляет на очередном вдохе - он дышит через раз, чтобы не отравиться огромным количеством кислорода; картинка перед глазами уже идёт пятнами от гипероксии. Кентаро оборачивается на секунду, щурится, скользя взглядом по лежащему на холодном бетонном полу Рюноске, и снова смотрит туда, откуда льётся голос Шигеру.

 _В общем, тебе достаточно просто добить его, и я разрешу вернуться,_ \- ровно произносит Яхаба. В голосе слышится лёгкая насмешка. Голос давит - ненавязчиво и сильно, как атмосфера в разы плотнее земной. Танака видит, как Кьётани стискивает сцепленные наручниками руки в кулаки - до круглых красных вмятин на ладонях, до побелевших костяшек с серебрящимися под кожей металлическими суставами.

 _Завали ебало,_ \- рычит Кьётани. Голос у него ровный-ровный, словно эта фраза сказана им в сторону Шигеру уже не раз. Рюноске как-то не по себе: он не привык быть слабой, защищаемой стороной, и что теперь? Прожектора гаснут, на несколько секунд погружая всё в кромешную тьму; Танаку хватают за слишком крепкую цепочку жетона и тащат, душа, норовя прорезать кожу и оторвать голову, куда-то вперёд.

Когда свет зажигается снова, куда более тусклый, висящий где-то вверху сотней светодиодных лент, Рюноске смотрит на Кентаро из серой тени Шигеру.

Яхаба улыбается почти ласково, оборачиваясь на него, ставит ногу, обутую в начищенный чёрный ботинок с шипастой металлической подошвой - специально для хождения по льду - на связанные за спиной руки Танаки и говорит в сторону Кьётани: _ты же знаешь, что крепче обычной псины, Кен-чан. Почему ты не хочешь служить тем, кто сильнее?_

_Это жалкое подобие человека не стоит даже процента от того, что я на тебя потратил._

Шипы на его подошве впиваются под кожу; нога давит сильнее и сильнее, и, в конце концов, ломает металлическое предплечье так легко, как будто оно сделано из силумина. Хруст специальной стали не похож на хруст обычных костей - скорее на скрип металлических перекрытий рушащегося моста.

Латунный жетон звякает о бетон каждый раз, как Рю дёргается; Кьётани следит за этим почти непрерывно, щурит жёлтые глаза, сцепив зубы так, что ходящие под кожей желваки видно даже на расстоянии в добрые десять шагов.

Танака чувствует, как все мосты - возможности сбежать, выбраться, победить - рушатся и превращаются в пыль. Кьётани вскидывается, поднимается на ноги, но доктор шипит в его сторону команду _"сидеть"_ , жёлтый поводок натягивается, душа, - Рю почти видит эту мелкую нитку, стиснувшую шею Кентаро - и заставляет Кьётани сесть на пол и замереть.

Первое время ему даже не больно, но доктор Яхаба Шигеру умеет пытать сверхлюдей - в конце концов, он занимался их изучением практически двадцать лет. Он выуживает из кармана гипошпиц, впаивает его Танаке куда-то под седьмой позвонок, и что-то внутри Рюноске коротит - он чувствует себя так, словно каждая рана, когда-либо полученная, решила вдруг напомнить о себе.

Рю не кричит только потому, что голоса не хватает на крик - разве что на сип. Шипы ботинка давят на висок, заставляя прижать голову к ледяному бетону; капающая на него слюна вперемешку с кровью застывает на холоде буквально за минуты. Танака прикрывает глаза, - всё равно весь окружающий мир от переизбытка кислорода уже пошёл чёрными пятнами; ещё пара глубоких вздохов - и всё окончательно обратится во тьму - выдыхает и думает о цветах, о бесчисленных отчётах Киёко, прочитанных им за пять с половиной лет путешествий от станции к станции до самого края открытого пространства.

Если не думать о боли, боль исчезнет. Хотя бы это правило должно работать.

Танака не думает так старательно, что очередной удар почти лишает его сознания: боль растекается от затылка к коже, повсюду, где есть нервные окончания, и каждое из них вопит на свой лад высоким мерзким голоском. Надо отдать Яхабе должное: он действительно знает, куда бить, чтобы абстрагироваться и не думать о боли было невозможно. Рю хрипит, силясь поднять голову, мажет ледяную слюну вперемешку с кровью по своей щеке и бетону, покрытому тонким слоем вулканического пепла. У него в голове - сбитое в масло "пожалуйстаперестань", которое он не выскажет даже если умрёт.

 _Пока в человеке есть гордость, он жив,_ \- говорил Рюноске его дед так давно, кажется, в прошлой жизни. В той, где жаркими летними вечерами он валялся на пустующих крышах высоток и ел мороженое, в той, где он бегал и играл в мяч с многочисленными детьми - такими же оборванцами, как и он сам, оставленными на обедневшей, пустынной планете, где тени облаков можно перепутать с тенями от целого пояса космического мусора - брошенных спутников, остатков ракет, выброшенного и не долетевшего до слабого Солнца пластика.

В той, где Танаке не за что было умирать. Где не было алрани, не было орионцев, не было мертурианцев - просто потому что он не знал о таком, потому что об этом не говорили в школе.

Где было только вечное лето, тающее мороженое и застывшее красное солнце на горизонте, высвечивающее силуэты зубов городских высоток и далёкие дюны, извивающиеся в мареве плавленого воздуха.

 _У тебя есть выбор, Кен-чан,_ \- говорит Яхаба, и Танака чувствует, как в его позвоночник впиваются всё те же шипы, - _либо ты добиваешь его и возвращаешься под моё командование, либо,_ \- Рю слышит, как что-то хрустит, но не чувствует, и это до зубовного скрежета жутко, - _я сделаю так, что твой добрый нынешний хозяин будет ползать по полу и собирать собственные конечности, умоляя его добить._

_Осознаёшь?  
А теперь вставай и иди сюда._

Танака моргает и понимает, что его зрение пропало окончательно. Он слышит шаги Кьётани, чувствует, как переползает на шею очередной листок шиповника, как вырастает очередная игла и распускается красный цветок. Ощущение растекающейся под кожей краски отвлекает от страха и боли. Когда ожившая татуировка застывает снова, Рюноске чувствует рядом с собой уже ставшее невероятно привычным тепло.

Он думает, что если фокусировки две, то одну из них - или обе разом - можно как-то разорвать, только эта мысль не помогает от пережимающей гортань обжигающе-горячей в ледяном воздухе руки.

Танака задыхается, и где-то среди темноты, в которую он падает, как самолёт в штопор, дед говорит ему, что неизбежное лучше принимать сразу. _Окей_ , - думает он и ныряет в темноту.

Выныривать из неё почти так же легко, как из-под воды, когда воздуха в лёгких едва-едва хватает на то, чтобы высунуть нос на поверхность и глотнуть воздуха. Рю резко садится и делает вдох, затем ещё один и ещё, выдыхая через раз, проверяя на прочность вместимость собственных лёгких. Голова сразу же начинает кружиться; темнота в глазах покрывается светлой рябью и позволяет увидеть кусочки окружающего пространства.

 _Тише, тише, чувак,_ \- сипят справа уже знакомым вибрирующим алранским голосом, - _ты всё ещё должен быть мёртв, какого хуя ты встал, лежи!_

 _Где?_ \- спрашивает Танака. Вопрос бьётся птицей в его голове, сначала о затылок, затем об лоб.

Тишина растекается по комнате так резко, что в ушах вместо шума звучит тонкий не то писк, не то звон. Когда белые пятна среди темноты окончательно складываются в картинку, Рюноске видит перед собой Сатори.

В солнечно-золотых глазах Сатори - вина, столь несвойственная алрани.

XI.CC.

_Cave canem. Берегись собаки,_ \- улыбается Яхаба, оглаживая до мурашек ледяными пальцами въевшуюся под кожу надпись на загривке. Желания Кьётани диаметрально противоположны: он хочет одновременно вцепиться Шигеру в горло зубами и разодрать его ко всем чертям, так, чтобы больше никто не узнал, перемолоть в фарш мышцы и кости в пыль, рассеять по космическому пространству и пустить на корм Терракисским зверям и одновременно хочет пригнуться, повиноваться, вверить ему свою жизнь, как тогда, в семнадцать, сбежать от всех обязательств и снова стать цепной псиной.

Единственное, что не даёт ему склониться ко второму варианту - молчаливое смирение Рюноске и его предыдущие слова.

То, что Кьётани - псина, выгравировано у него на загривке.  
То, что Кьётани - не псина, то, что он никому не принадлежит, вырезано по живому где-то изнутри его грудной клетки, и хотя он знает, что первое утверждение более правдиво, душа лежит ко второму.

 _Иди на хуй,_ \- цедит Кентаро. Шигеру улыбается, наклоняется к плечу Кьётани и впивается в него зубами. _Так тебе понятнее, да?_ \- спрашивает ледяным тоном, - _ты - не более, чем чудовище в зоопарке, Кен-чан. Будь добр подчиняться, иначе я впаяю в тебя подчинение хирургически._

Кентаро хочет оскалиться и сказать _"попробуй"_ , но точно знает, что Яхаба может. Просто без капли опасности ему не интересно. Кентаро знает, что безнадёжен: в конце концов, он сделал круг длиной в херову тучу лет и вернулся туда же, откуда пришёл - в вечное, болящее, как язва, рабство у доктора Шигеру, обещавшего избавить от бед и не выполнившего своё обещание ни на йоту.

Кьётани, в конце концов, даже не думает о спасении. Три попытки назад он думал и верил - тогда, когда уходил под опеку государства, после отправления на реабилитацию из частной лаборатории Шигеру, во время экспериментов в центре нейроинженерии в Мияги, в полицейском участке.

Сейчас для Кентаро вера пуста.

XI.RS.

Они похожи на стрёмную компанию, собранную для спасения мира, из фильмов про супергероев доварповых времён; у них настолько ничего общего, что это не укладывается в голове. В столовой никого из прочего персонала. Ямагучи издевается над репликатором, боязливо стоя в стороне, Сатори Тендо - исковерканное под удобство землян Т'эаануаттоэу, имя дворянской семьи алрани - вырисовывает узоры на столе окунутым в кофе пальцем, в ответ на почти злые взгляды Кагеямы только хитро улыбаясь, чуть поодаль от них сидит, закинув ноги на стол, Куроо, - кажется, снова пьяный - на полу, у входа, прислонившись спиной к стене, спит Аоне.

И, как сраная вишенка на торте, почти в самом центре этого идиотизма рядом сидят полуголый и всё ещё истекающий кровью Танака и Ойкава, хмуро держащий в руках трикодер, эластичные бинты и гипошприцы, громко возмущающийся своей участи.

Чего они ждут, не понимает даже капитан.

 _Итак,_ \- говорит Ойкава, всадив последний гипо куда-то под лопатку Рю, - _вы говорите, что Яхаба нагло украл у вас псинку, которую однажды у него отжали блюстители закона?_

_Он просто вернул своё, при чём тут я?_

Тендо отодвигает полупустой стакан, стирая начинающие высыхать узоры, и поворачивается к Тоору, ухмыляясь: _ты - пират! И Яхаба когда-то был в твоей... как это называется? банде?_ \- Сатори поднимается со своего места и начинает наворачивать по столовой круги, словно в помещении ему неуютно. _Та-а-а-а-ак вот, он не просто украл у нашего друга Рю-чана его псинку, он собирается присвоить себе Тантал вместе с его образцами._

 _А ты знаешь, что это за образцы, То-о-ру-чан?_ \- Ойкава морщится, когда Сатори чеканит по слогам его имя с совершенно дурацким японским суффиксом, и отрицательно качает головой. Тендо продолжает: _я тоже не знаю! Предполагаю, что это что-то очень дорогое и очень опасное, а мои предположения сбываются чаще, чем через раз._

_О, и ещё один маленький факт: Кьётани Кентаро содержит в себе грёбаную тучу алранских технологий, которые твой товарищ Яхаба каким-то образом у нас украл. И его кража не так страшна, как то, что он может сделать при помощи своего щеночка. Насколько я помню, с момента разделения Аобаджосай и Сейджо вы не ладите, так?_

_Откуда ты знаешь, что он не убьёт тебя при первой же возможности?_

Ойкава улыбается и пожимает плечами: _весомо._ Танака едва ли зубами не скрипит: они так непринуждённо говорят о жизни человека, словно о вещи, - для него такое немыслимо; практически мерзко. Тоору продолжает: _и всё-таки, какой смысл приплетать сюда меня? Может быть, ты пояснишь, зачем, Тобио-чан?_

_И, кстати, где твой солнечный мальчик-подопечный? Бросил тебя, как твоя прошлая команда, да?_

Танака видит, как Кагеяма дёргается и выдыхает - медленно, словно силясь успокоиться. Как стискивает кулаки и цедит: _ты знаешь Яхабу. Ты можешь сказать нам, где он. Ты можешь с ним связаться, в конце концов._ Ойкава вздыхает и тянет: _наверное, могу... надо подумать._ Тобио скрипит зубами - Рю слышит этот звук даже в десяти шагах от него.

Рю молчит, и это настолько непривычно, что раздражает даже его.  
Рю молчит, потому что у него нет ни права голоса, ни слов.  
Рю молчит, и его мысли заняты перебиранием всех заметок Шимизу в поисках лазейки, возможности разорвать фокусировку раз и навсегда - это как бег за хвостом кометы: пялясь в небо, нестись, спотыкаться и падать, зная, что в итоге никогда не догонишь.

 _Мы не смогли связаться с Сугаварой,_ \- тихо говорит Ямагучи, набирая сообщение на проекции, - _Кенма тоже не отвечает. Бетазед пуста; лететь туда нет смысла._

Кагеяма дёргается снова, на этот раз с ощутимым беспокойством, - Танака ощущает его шестым чувством - коротко зыркает в сторону Тадаши и пинает залипшего в потолок Куроо.

 _Я так понимаю,_ \- пьяно-равнодушно тянет Тецуро, - _что нам нужно просто слетать до этого вашего Яхабы и забрать обратно нашего щеночка. Параллельно с этим Рю стоит связаться с этой своей докторшей и спросить с неё всю информацию на него. Если с докторшей связаться не получится, щеночка придётся либо утилизировать, как это, вроде как, планировалось изначально, чего мне совсем не хочется, либо запереть где-нибудь на время, пока мы не устраним Яхабу._

_Я прав?_

Тендо хлопает в ладоши: _абсолютно, Тецу-чан!_ \- игнорируя мрачную фразу Ойкавы о том, что не всё так просто. Рюноске открывает в проекции список контактов и ищет ID Шимизу, сипло спрашивая: _так чего, блядь, мы ждём?_

Ветка шиповника расползается листьями на лопатку.

XII.CC.

Маска напоминает Кьётани намордник. В азотной атмосфере дышать попросту нечем; мелкая планетка, которая может когда-нибудь превратиться в терру с джунглями, океанами, диковинными тварями, сейчас неприветлива и пуста - сплошные пески и углеводородные водоёмы. Яхаба заходит в мелкий бункер, спускается по лестнице, натягивая невидимую цепь, и Кентаро шагает за ним, остро ощущая недостаток воздуха в лёгких.

 _О чём ты думаешь?_ \- буднично спрашивает Шигеру. Сквозь маску вопрос звучит приглушённо, но проигнорировать его, к сожалению, нельзя.

Кьётани думает о том, что не убил Танаку.  
Он знает, что не убил.  
Он не простил бы себе, наверное, - не после того, как этот мнящий себя спасителем обездоленных и несчастных несколько раз просто так ему доверился. Не после того, как действительно спас Кентаро от абсолютного подчинения Яхабе Шигеру.

Кьётани думает о красном поводке. Если постараться, можно за него мысленно потянуть - это как телепатический контакт в одну сторону; такого нет ни у одного из псов: Кентаро чувствует отголоски эмоций Рюноске - издалека, словно сквозь толщу воды, но чувствует; это не иллюзия: он сам едва ли способен испытывать что-то схожее.

У него из спектра чувств в груди ощущаются разве что преданность, ненависть и гордость. Кьётани отвечает: _о том, какой же ты всё-таки ублюдок,_ \- рык выходит слегка приглушённым, но, когда дверь бункера закрывается и Яхаба шагает в камеру деконтаминации, проходя сквозь лучи сканеров, на ходу стягивая маску, Кентаро скалится ему в спину, с хрустом переламывая в ладони намордник. Осколок металлической начинки прорывает кожу; капли крови, падая на пол, бледнеют под действием распылённого в камере дезинфектора; края раны вспухают и топорщатся.

На выходе оттуда, уже в тёплом, полном нормального воздуха и хорошо защищённом нутре бункера, Шигеру разворачивается и приказывает: _не дыши._

Кьётани не может сопротивляться.  
Если бы можно было выдрать эту фокусировку с корнями, выгрызть, выцарапать, вместе с костями, вместе с кусочками мышц, он бы выцарапал, но она так глубоко внутри, что руками и не достанешь. Лёгкие сопротивляются недостатку воздуха, диафрагма сокращается до болезненных судорог - Кентаро сгибает пополам его собственный разрывающийся на куски организм; усиленные в разы инстинкты самосохранения мешают просто не дышать.

Яхаба смеётся, подходит ближе, прижимая Кьётани к стене, и шепчет на ухо строгим, менторским тоном: _хорошие собаки слушаются команд._

_Плохих собак дрессируют.  
Не сомневайся, однажды ты научишься послушанию, Кен-чан._

Когда Кентаро сползает по стене, задыхаясь, и почти сдаётся, Шигеру разрешает ему дышать. 

Кьётани думает о листьях какого-то земного растения, цветущих вокруг штрих-кода по плечам и ключицам Танаки, о красных цветах и тонких шипах на золотой коже, и это успокаивает получше любых приказов.

Кьётани думает, что так и не смог убежать от своего мерзкого собачьего рабства, в котором родился и рос; так и не смог убежать из жарких переулков Земли, где он постоянно был чьим-то бешеным псом, сорвавшимся с поводка.

Он засыпает на холодном полу, глядя в мёртвый свинцово-серый потолок, над которым висит зелёное азотное небо с огромным облаком звёздного скопления и маленьким диском солнца у самого горизонта. Красная полоса фокусировки тянется далеко-далеко, и с другого её конца к нему приходит что-то чужое, но необходимое, как воздух.

Кьётани тихо усмехается: он действительно начинает смахивать на грёбаного Хатико.

XII.RS.

Шимизу на проекции сонная, в мятом лабораторном халате и домашней серой майке со щитом Капитана Америки - такой Танака её ни разу не видел. Она щурит глаза, нечленораздельно бурча что-то с вопросительной интонацией, подносит к губам стакан с растворяющейся в голубоватой воде шипучкой и морщится, выпивая бодрящий напиток залпом.

 _Рю,_ \- констатирует Киёко спустя секунду, - _два часа ночи. У тебя что-то срочное?_

Рюноске мрачно скалится в ответ. Ему плевать, сколько сейчас времени на Земле; ему плевать практически на всё. Он спрашивает: _ты не связывалась с Сугаварой?_ \- Шимизу качает головой, всё ещё чуть заторможено и сонно.

Танака шагает с места в карьер: _у Кьётани две фокусировки. Возможно ли уничтожить одну из них?_ Киёко подвисает на несколько секунд, как сильно загруженный старенький коммуникатор, но по серым глазам видно, что она перебирает в голове данные и варианты. В конце концов она говорит: _это было бы возможно, не имей мы дело с Кьётани. Через самого пса разрушить фокусировку можно только абсолютным неприятием; мы ставили подобные опыты на новейших псах, он был прототипом, так что должно работать._

_Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что его психика может чему-то воспротивиться. Этот парень даже детей расчленять способен, судя по его данным._

Рюноске выдыхает: _окей. Ещё варианты?_

Взгляд Шимизу стекленеет. Она молчит, словно не хочет говорить, и Танака скалится сильнее, стараясь не торопить её, не показывать ни спешки, ни паники, когда Киёко отвечает - настолько тихо, что Рю переспрашивает.

 _Смерть куратора,_ \- говорит Шимизу; её голос шелестит едва слышно, но отчётливо. Танака замирает на секунду, просчитывает свои шансы и думает, что всё не так уж и плохо. Киёко жмурится, вцепляется тонкими пальцами в переносицу и продолжает: _я не знаю, поможет ли в этом смерть куратора не от руки собственно пса. Эта информация... один из участников cave canem слетел с катушек и убил своего куратора; его фокусировка после этого исчезла совсем и больше не устанавливалась._

_Зачем тебе это, Рю?_

Танака благодарно улыбается, сипит полузадушенное "спасибо" и сбрасывает соединение, - Шимизу не успевает даже возразить - выходя из каюты. Ванесса бросается под ноги, крутится и по-кошачьи урчит, просясь на руки. Рю проводит пальцами по песочной шкуре и шагает в сторону мостика.

Куроо встречает его мрачной улыбочкой; хлопает по плечу, загораживая вид на проложенный на проекции маршрут и сразу говорит: _ты не полетишь, чел._ Рю скалится: _да ну? И почему же?_ \- злится так сильно, что зудящий под ключицей штрих-код опаляет, словно огнём. Тецуро пожимает плечами: _потому что я тут капитан. Потому что вероятность твоей смерти там выше всех остальных вероятностей - Цукки, докажи._

Цукишима Кей со своим капитаном соглашается в одном случае из десяти тысяч.  
Цукишима Кей кивает.

Танака готов лопнуть от переполняющей его злости. Он думает куда-то в сторону выдуманной красной ленты, соединяющей его с Кьётани: _только попробуй не вернуться,_ \- и шагает обратно в свою каюту, по дороге хватая Ванессу под костлявые лапы.

В каюте тварь обнюхивает каждый угол и запрыгивает под бок Рюноске, давит подушечками лап ему на грудь - туда, где беспокойно бьётся сердце - и прикрывает огромные золотые глазищи, тихо урча, словно пытаясь успокоить. Рю улыбается и стискивает её в объятиях, как котёнка, чувствуя дребезжание инопланетного голоса.

На проекции с мостика переговариваются Куроо и Ойкава; последний набирает на карте координаты и отшвыривает в корзину всплывающие окна со звёздными системами и планетами, оставив в итоге четыре мелкие планетки и астероид. Танака включает звук - Ванесса недовольно ворчит, лапой пытаясь закрыть проекцию, но Рю игнорирует её.

 _Раньше мы использовали такие планеты как склады,_ \- ровно говорит Ойкава, - _они никому не нужны, так как слишком малы, непригодны для жизни и до них сложновато добраться на варпе. После того, как мы разделились, он забрал эти пять для Сейджо. Он на одной из них._

Куроо щурит глаза: _и на какой же?_ Тоору неопределённо пожимает плечами и расписывается в собственном незнании, продолжая: _понятия не имею. Он скрытный, как орионская крыса._ Танака запрашивает доступ к картам и смотрит на варианты, прикрывая глаза.

Красная полоса тянется куда-то к зелёной атмосфере планетки, так похожей на Титан, но такой в вариантах нет. Рю вызывает мостик и говорит: _Ойкава, есть ещё варианты._ Это не вопрос, а утверждение; Тоору ощутимо дёргается и щурит глаза.

 _Да,_ \- недовольно говорит он, когда Куроо с ухмылкой закидывает руку ему на плечо, - _есть ещё вариант. Он куда ближе к Танталу и мне не хотелось бы раскрывать его местонахождение милым, прекрасным людям, которые работают на Альянс, ищущий нас уже с десяток лет._

Танака скалится; голос как бы сам по себе становится громче: _мы - не Альянс._ Ойкава закатывает глаза и цедит: _ну конечно, Рю-чан, вы хуже._ Комм на его запястье издаёт мелодичную трель, из него выплывает широкая проекция входящего вызова, на который техника отвечает автоматически. Висящее в воздухе окно показывает хмурое лицо человека, которого Рюноске знает с первого года своего пятилетнего путешествия - Иваидзуми Хаджиме.

 _Не знал, что ты пират,_ \- скалится Танака, когда Ойкава передаёт звонок на мостик. Иваидзуми в ответ мрачновато ухмыляется и кивает: _вот уж извини, что не сказал. Дуракава, покажи им Лармер._

Тоору дёргается, хмурится, восклицает что-то, начинающееся с "Ива-чан", набирает на карте координаты планеты, и Рюноске кивает, едва она появляется на проекции: _да, это она._ Хаджиме скалится, салютует ему стаканом лиловой мертурианской водки и прощается, отключаясь.

Куроо довольно кивает, наблюдая за прокладыванием курса, и говорит в комм: _Рю, ты всё равно никуда не полетишь. Понятно?_

Танака шлёт его на хуй.

XIII.CC.

_Давай попробуем ещё раз,_ \- мягко говорит Яхаба, - _о чём ты думаешь?_

Над Кьётани зелёное небо, на горизонте сверкающее фейерверком какого-то звёздного скопления, и он не думает ни о чём, кроме тысячи способов убить Шигеру. Кьётани говорит: _о том, как я буду расчленять тебя топором и скармливать по кусочкам терракисской рыси._ Яхаба фыркает и пожимает плечами: _ну, ладно. Не дыши._

За двое суток среди всего этого дерьма Кентаро научился не дышать - ему не страшно, когда чужие руки стаскивают с лица очередную маску и швыряют на песок, не страшно, когда Шигеру насмешливо приказывает дышать, и после первого же вдоха селящееся в груди ощущение невесомости разрастается, расплывается под кожей, меняя краски вокруг и вызывая слабость.

Чтобы потерять сознание, Кьётани хватает двух вдохов.  
Он просыпается всё в том же бункере, всё с тем же невидимым ошейником на шее, чёрт знает сколько времени спустя. Яхаба материализуется в транспортаторной бункера с лёгким свечением и щурится, всматриваясь в темноту; за его спиной появляется лежащая без сознания женщина.

Кентаро смотрит на неё и узнаёт: белая кожа, чёрные волосы, мятый лабораторный халат, вечная юбка-карандаш. _Шимизу Киёко,_ \- улыбается Шигеру, - _милая девочка, которая украла и пытала тебя._

_Найти её было так чертовски легко - знаешь, со всеми этими путешествиями Земля кажется маленькой и пустой._

Он перетаскивает Шимизу на кресло и выходит из бункера, запирая его снаружи. Кьётани шарит по ней взглядом на предмет повреждений и выдыхает, найдя только мелкую ссадину на скуле. Он сидит в самом углу, недвижимо, как статуя, несколько часов, и, когда она открывает глаза, ощутимо загнанно вздрагивает.

 _Кьётани,_ \- сипит Киёко, наткнувшись на него взглядом, и отодвигается дальше, вжимаясь спиной в спинку кресла. Кентаро передёргивает плечами и отводит взгляд - в нём нет ненависти и нет благодарности за спасение, потому что сейчас всё это бесполезно. Он говорит настолько тихо, что сам себя едва слышит: _я не уверен, что вы сможете сбежать, Шимизу-сан._

В серых глазах Киёко вместе со зрачком растекается понимание. Она пожимает плечами растягивает губы в подобии улыбки: _мне нужно было этого ожидать._ Кентаро завидует её смирению. Он не знает, сколько им сидеть здесь до прихода Шигеру, и что будет, когда он придёт. Это незнание порождает страх - иррациональный, мерзкий страх.

 _Никогда не думала, что два моих проекта будут так связаны,_ \- дрожаще смеётся Шимизу, - _хотя вы похожи._ Кьётани смотрит с недоумением, и она продолжает: _не знаю, видел ты или нет штрих-код на коже Рю. Под ключицей. Он был частью одного из самых первых наших проектов - закончить его нам не хватило финансирования, все разбежались, а девать незаконченные прототипы было некуда, и мы их просто отпустили, оставив на память клички, номера и штрих-коды,_ \- Киёко рвано выдыхает и капает слезой на обивку кресла, - _не знаю, куда разбежались остальные; из всех них вернулся только Рю. Это было так нелепо: он забирал всех, кого сдавали в утиль, и увозил за собой - всех этих бракованных людей, однажды продавших себя ради иной жизни._

У Шимизу голос сказочницы, под который хотелось бы засыпать, если бы она не говорила о том, что Кьётани отчаянно хотел и хочет забыть. Она сипит: _из того проекта я помню троих: Рю, которого окрестили шиповником, - наш тогдашний руководитель обожал язык цветов - Ойкаву Тоору - акант, и сирень, Юи Мичимию._

Кьётани хмурится, вспоминая цветочные ветки, оплетающие плечо и ключицы Танаки.

 _Эй,_ \- спустя почти минуту молчания говорит Шимизу, - _а ты бы смог убить его?_

Кьётани кажется, что его страх распространяется по комнате вместе с тусклым светом.

XIII.RS.

Куроо закатывает глаза в восьмой раз за весь их диалог, и это было бы смешно, если бы не ситуация. Лармер уже видно с обзорной палубы, Танака собирается высадиться на него вместе со всеми и прописать Яхабе пизды, однако капитан наотрез отказывается брать его с собой, аргументируя это фразами _"проценты, чувак", "для тебя это опаснее, чем для кого-либо ещё"_ и _"нет"._

В конце концов он выдыхает, хмурит брови и говорит: _это серьёзно, Рю._  
Рюноске скалится: _а то я не знаю._

Куроо сдаётся. Куроо сипит: _что мне скажет Сугавара, если ты там откинешься?_ Рю пожимает плечами: _мы не знаем, не откинулся ли он сам,_ \- краем глаза замечая, как вздрагивает вечно невозмутимый Кагеяма.

Вся эта ситуация напоминает огромную задницу, хотя им всего лишь нужно спасти человека. Танака смотрит на изображение мелкой планетки со спутником-океанидой в полтора раза больше её, игнорируя мелькающие касающиеся проекции пальцы Ойкавы, указывающие на тысячи разбросанных тут и там спутников, целый флот кораблей Сейджо и станции телепортаций.

 _В обход защитных систем туда прилететь нельзя,_ \- говорит Тоору, - _точнее, прилететь-то можно, а вот уйти с поверхности уже нет. Аоба тоже использует эту планету, так что Ива-чан может добросить вас до станции на поверхности, но чтобы вернуться обратно, придётся найти где-нибудь транспортатор._

 _Найдём,_ \- тянет Цукишима, разворачивая экран вызова поверх карт, - _Сугавара на связи._

Коуши на проекции выглядит так, словно хочет убивать. Он кивает коротко улыбнувшемуся Кагеяме, секунду сверлит непонятным взглядом Ойкаву и говорит: _самым приоритетным заданием сейчас сделать доставку Кентаро Кьётани на станцию Нерсор - в алранском пространстве ему будет безопаснее. Яхаба нужен нам живым или мёртвым, но он - в последнюю очередь. Приоритетом второго уровня будет обладать спасение Шимизу Киёко, если, конечно, она ещё жива._

_Корабль с транспортаторным устройством будет у вас через двое суток._

После того, как он отключается, Танака обдумывает приказы ещё минуту.  
Смысл большей части слов Коуши доходит до него лениво и медленно, но всё-таки доходит: доктор Шимизу Киёко может быть мертва.

Доктор Шимизу Киёко, скорее всего, мертва.

Рюноске поворачивается к Куроо и без ухмылки рычит: _я полечу._  
Листья шиповника закрывают штрих-код, и на его месте распускается ярко-красный цветок, перекрывая цифры и линии.

XIV.CC.

Яхаба вплывает в бункер в настроении до паршивого хорошем. Кьётани не смотрит на него - пытается не смотреть, пока футболка с дурацким собачьим принтом не загораживает весь обзор. Яхаба приказывает: _не закрывай глаза._

Кьётани хочет, чтобы он пошёл на хуй со своими приказами.

Шигеру оборачивается и смотрит на спящую Киёко, растягивает губы в пустой ледяной ухмылке и рявкает: _Киёко-чан!_ Та подскакивает на кресле, отползает назад, впиваясь пальцами в мягкую обивку и шарит взглядом по полутьме, натыкаясь, наконец, на Яхабу.

Кентаро чует её страх, как псина.  
Кентаро вслушивается в эмоции с той стороны красной линии и пытается не дышать.

 _Что ты там говорила своему другу, Киёко-чан?_ \- спрашивает Шигеру, - _про то, что фокусировку можно разорвать. Повтори, пожалуйста, и для меня._ Шимизу мотает головой и молчит. Кьётани слышит стук её сердца, стук сердца Яхабы и звуки ветра снаружи бункера.

 _Ладно,_ \- равнодушно пожимает плечами Шигеру, - _будем тестировать то, что услышали мои товарищи. Знаешь, что они услышали, Киёко-чан?_

_Что если заставить пса убить кого-то, кого он знает, фокусировка разрушится. Давай проверим?_

Ни ей, ни Кьётани некуда бежать. Бункер закрыт наглухо, электронный замок открывается только под ладонью Шигеру, и Кентаро даже убить его не может, потому что ему приказано слушаться. Яхаба вздыхает, отходит к самому дальнему углу бункера и падает в стоящее там мягкое кресло.

 _Убей её,_ \- говорит он.  
У Кьётани звенит в ушах. Шимизу смотрит загнанно, но с одной ей понятной уверенностью в стальных глазах, поднимается с кресла и отходит назад, медленно, как от хищной терракисской твари - хотя, в самом деле, Кентаро куда более хищная куда более тварь.

То, что человека можно проткнуть насквозь ладонью он видел разве что в мультиках. И там это было не настолько отвратительно жутко - Кьётани почти выворачивает от звука прорываемой плоти. Шимизу кашляет, мешком падает на него, цепляясь слабеющими пальцами за мятую красную толстовку и пачкая её кровью, и заходится булькающим смехом на ухо Кентаро.

 _Чего и следовало ожидать,_ \- сипит она перед тем, как разжать пальцы и упасть на пол.

 _Чего и следовало ожидать,_ \- повторяет Яхаба, - _дыши, Кен-чан._

Кьётани не хочет дышать.

XIV.RS.

На другом конце стыковочного трапа стоит Иваидзуми. Его корабль похож на типичные пиратские корабли: побитый, разрисованный неопределяемыми знаками и тихий. Хаджиме приветственно хлопает Рю по плечу, приглашает в каюту и сходу наливает мертурианской водки, пропуская мимо ушей напоминающие чириканье слова Ойкавы.

Фиолетовая жидкость в гранёном стакане переливается мелкими золотыми блёстками. Танака выпивает её залпом, садится на стоящее в углу кресло и прикрывает глаза.

 _Яхаба всем нам жизнь подпортил,_ \- цедит Иваидзуми, - _большая часть Аобаджосай перешла в Сейджо, когда он решил зарабатывать дилитием. А выполз-то ведь из мелкой земной лаборатории. Херов таракан._

Стакан в металлической ладони Хаджиме покрывается сеткой трещин. Ойкава вытаскивает его раньше, чем осколки разлетаются по каюте, швыряет в коридор, как гранату, и уже там эта дрянь с громким треском разлетается на осколки.

 _Ива-чан неаккуратный,_ \- смеётся Тоору, падая обратно на его кровать и утыкаясь взглядом в датапад.  
 _Захлопнись, Дуракава,_ \- скалится в ответ Хаджиме.

Перед высадкой на Лармер Танака успевает ухватить целых пять часов сна на нормальной кровати в неиспользуемой каюте пиратского корабля. Проснувшись, он быстро разматывает бинты, наблюдая на месте давешних ран только чуть пурпурные блестящие шрамы, одевается в привычный костюм для вылазок в самые тёмные задницы вселенной и выходит из каюты в транспортаторную.

 _Готов?_ \- спрашивает, осклабившись, Тендо. Помимо него к высадке готовятся в последний момент добравшийся до корабля Такетора, Киндаичи, Кагеяма и Аоне.

Танака скалится сквозь шлем: _ещё бы,_ \- и видит свет, а затем зелёное небо Лармера с фейерверком звёзд на горизонте. Поверх прозрачного стекла шлема перед глазами идёт сетка карт с помеченным ярко-красной точкой пунктом назначения. Это недалеко - всего в пяти километрах, судя по карте.

Атмосферное давление выше земного давит на затылок, кажется, всем, кроме Аоне: он шагает вперёд со спокойствием танка из боевиков доварповых времён. Рассвет нагоняет их со спины медленно и лениво, блестит тонкой золотой линией в отражении метановых рек. 

Тендо замечает чёрную точку бункера первым, указывает в её сторону пальцем и ускоряет шаг. Танака мысленно тянет красный поводок на себя - и с той стороны что-то звенит, подаваясь ближе.

Электронный замок на тяжёлой двери считывает отпечатки и отказывается отпирать дверь. Киндаичи бурчит что-то невразумительное, вытягивает вперёд обтянутый искусственной кожей металлический протез и быстро набирает на высветившейся у сгиба локтя клавиатуре коды и формулы. Сенсоры замка подтормаживают, мигая то красным, то зелёным, перезагружаются, и в секунду, когда все его части гаснут, Киндаичи тянет дверь на себя.

Та снимается с петель и заваливается на него всем своим весом - Танака успевает только выставить руку, принимая на себя часть тяжести.

 _Серьёзно?_ \- мычит Сатори, - _тут никого, кроме нашего щеночка нет? Всё так просто?_

_Мы сломаем дверь, заберём его и по-тихому убежим? Магия._

Конечно же, не всё так просто - Ойкава не зря говорил про защитные системы. Танака чувствует, как его левую руку, не касающуюся металла, что-то едва ощутимо жжёт. Он оборачивается и тут же шипит от боли: какая-то неведомая здешняя дрянь, похожая на серую пыль, жрёт его руку, проедая ткань одежды и кожу и медленно поднимаясь к плечу.

 _Что это за херня?_ \- спрашивает Киндаичи, и Тендо улыбчиво щурится, выуживая из кармана ветровки газовый баллончик и распыляя его пахнущее чем-то знакомым содержимое вокруг себя и на проеденную до мяса руку Рю. Говорит: _часть защитных систем алранских планет. Жрёт все углеводородные соединения над озоновым слоем атмосферы._

_А тут у них целые реки этой дряни._

Танака ворчит и шагает в бункер, звеня по металлу лестницы набойками сапог, вглядывается в темноту, позволяя глазам привыкнуть, и ищет в себе силы не отвернуться. 

Серые металлические стены помещения местами вымазаны в крови; на полу, в центре комнаты, раскинув руки, лежит Киёко. На ней ни одного живого места - порезы, раны, ссадины, где-то белая кожа просто снята и оставлена лежать рядом. Рю многого навидался за время своей почти вынужденной работы на Сугавару, и его не тянет блевать, в отличие от Киндаичи, но руки и колени предательски дрожат.

Кьётани сидит в углу, с закрытыми глазами, и Танаке первые долгие секунды кажется, что он не дышит. Когда Рю подходит ближе, замечает пропитавшую красную толстовку тёмную кровь, измазанные в тёмно-буром по локоть руки.

Часть этой крови не принадлежит Киёко: в ладони Кентаро зажат острый металлический осколок кислородной маски, и оба его предплечья изрезаны простыми цветочными узорами.

Узнав в них шиповник, Танака чувствует далёкий ужас.

XV.

Рюноске опасливо подходит ближе и спрашивает: _Кентаро?_ \- не особо надеясь на ответ. Кьётани открывает бешеные жёлтые глаза и смотрит как впервые, без капли узнавания и с отчаянием на дне зрачков. Хватает Танаку за руку, тянет на себя, шарит бездумным взглядом по лицу и полубезумно скалится, разжимая пальцы: _вали обратно._

_Из меня получился херовый питомец._

Рю почти слышит его невысказанное _"простипростипрости"_ \- его в этом случае слишком мало. Вообще слов слишком мало. Это от Харона можно было откупиться двумя монетами, в их мире и времени это было бы слишком просто.

Танака сипит: _идём. Я без тебя никуда не уйду._ Кьётани вздрагивает так, как будто его ударили - как будто его избили ногами в тёмном переулке - как будто он схватил выстрел в упор куда-нибудь в область груди. Он спрашивает: _доктор?_ \- не переводя взгляда с шиповника, растущего на ключицах Танаки.

 _Мы её... унесём,_ \- говорит, запинаясь, Кагеяма. Он стоит у самого входа, одной ногой на лестнице, и старается смотреть куда угодно, но не в помещение. Кентаро дёргается от звука его голоса, - _у нас есть... указания на этот счёт._

 _Идём,_ \- повторяет Рю. Горячие испачканные в крови пальцы хватают его запястье и стискивают почти до хруста; Танака тянет Кьётани на себя, рывком поднимая с пола, и легко обнимает.

 _Ты не виноват,_ \- сипит Рюноске.  
Скептицизм Кентаро отражается от стен бункера эхом смеха. Он натягивает маску, чешет шрам на лбу; застывшая кровь на руках трескается, и из размашистых порезов снова течёт кровь, пачкая красную худи.

 _Здешний транспортатор нам не поможет,_ \- на периферии хмыкает Тендо, - _придётся топать обратно.  
_  
Танака кивает.

В его голове крутится мысль о том, что всё действительно слишком просто - когда они подходят к ближайшей отмеченной на карте транспортаторной, Рю оглядывается и не замечает ровным счётом ничего необычного - сплошные дюны и метановые ручейки. Кьётани в ответ на беспокойство стискивает его запястье сильнее.

Киндаичи активирует маячок, всё вокруг начинает светиться, и большой подвох даёт о себе знать: исчезают все, кроме Рю и Кентаро. Последний скалится: _лучше бы ты меня оставил или убил_ ; на дне зрачков столько боли, что можно утонуть. Танака чувствует, как металлическое запястье, только-только починенное, скрипит и гнётся.

Яхаба вышагивает из транспортаторной, окружённый светом и абсолютно равнодушный. Танака фыркает: в конечном итоге всё выходит как в детском мультике; злодей нагоняет их, громко говорит _"стой!",_ они останавливаются и сверлят друг друга взглядами. Ну, Танака сверлит. Яхаба только улыбается - мягко, с одному ему понятным снисхождением. Говорит: _ох, вы держитесь за руки, как мило,_ \- скользя взглядом по переломленному запястью Рю.  
Говорит: _давайте оставим длинные перепалки и просто решим всё по-старинке, силой, хорошо?_

Приказывает: _Кен-чан, убей его._  
Танака успевает сказать _"стой"_ раньше, чем рука Кентаро касается его шеи. Кьётани останавливается, судорожно выдыхает и щурится в сторону Яхабы, мол, _выкуси_.

Улыбка Шигеру гаснет. Он пожимает плечами: _плохая псина так и не поддалась дрессировке? Ну ладно,_ \- вытаскивает из кобуры пистолет - старый, со свинцовыми экспансивными пулями - и стреляет навскидку. Две пули собирает плечом Кьётани, одна мажет по шее Танаки, не раскрываясь, вспарывая и обжигая кожу, вся остальная обойма уходит в молоко.

 _Ну вот,_ \- разочарованно-театрально вздыхает Яхаба, - _попробуем снова?_

Танака скалится: _с самого начала? Перезаряжай, я подожду._  
Ему невыносимо хочется закурить, но вокруг в радиусе прорвы световых лет нет ни одного табачного магазина. Ситуация сильно напоминает буффонаду. У Рю есть минут пять-десять, - пока Шигеру разберётся с механикой пистолета, древнего, как грёбаная вселенная - чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Можно рискнуть - Танака всегда любил рисковать.

Он снимает с шеи латунный жетон и возвращает Кентаро. Говорит: _лови. Это твоё._ Он ещё тёплый от контакта с кожей, и Кьётани стискивает его в ладони так сильно, что острый край прорывает кожу. Танака улыбается и шепчет: _ты не псина, Кьётани.  
Ты говорил, что не будешь моим Хатико, помнишь?_

И потом, в унисон с начавшим озвучивать приказ Яхабой говорит: _Кьётани, убей меня._

Он помнит брошенную кем-то фразу про то, что героизм - это тоже акт суицида, и смеётся сквозь хрип; ладонь Кентаро стискивает его сердце горячими пальцами. У Кьётани в глазах - почти животный ужас и боль, столь огромная, что от неё, кажется, можно умереть.

Танака сипит: _мне не больно, Кентаро. Мне не больно,_ \- и чувствует, как красный поводок рвётся. Яхаба смеётся на грани слышимости, заходится хохотом, запрокинув голову, и цедит: _ну-ка, Кен-чан, а теперь оторви ему голову. Так будет веселее._

Танака видит в глазах Кьётани бешенство - ледяное, сдерживаемое одной силой воли, как ураган, стиснутый в объятиях и остановленный на время. Это восхищает. Кентаро осторожно кладёт Рю на землю, дрожащими пальцами проводит по ярко-красным цветкам татуировки, пачкая в незаметной на алом фоне крови и их, поднимается и медленно подходит к Шигеру.

Последнее, что слышит Танака - хруст разрываемых позвонков.

cave canem.

_"Людям всегда нужны герои, хотя героизм - это такой же суицид,"_ \- написано в эпиграфе ко всем заметкам в дневнике Танаки.

Кьётани говорит себе: _ты знал его не так долго._  
Говорит: _ты не должен был привязаться к нему за такое короткое время._  
И падает куда-то в бездну его смерти и до сих пор не может поверить, что его никто не осуждает - ни Кагеяма, ни Сугавара, никто; они ходят молчаливо-хмурыми тенями, натыкаются на вещи Танаки и становятся ещё мрачнее, но не говорят Кентаро ни слова. Он среди них выглядит как псина, ждущая хозяина на вокзале, - как Хатико, чёрт его дери, и ему больно, потому что он, в отличие от тупой собаки, понимает, что хозяин никогда не вернётся.

В конце концов, Сугавара официально берёт его в свой штат - без кураторов, надзирателей и прочей хуйни, за что Кьётани выражает ему отдельную благодарность.

Спустя год после смерти Рюноске - Кентаро отсчитывает дни и годы со дня его смерти, как люди отсчитывали века с начала варп-эры - Кьётани летит на Тантал в грузовом отсеке одного из хороших знакомых Аоне - Коганегавы Канджи. Тот мельтешит рядом, помогая перетаскивать контейнеры с образцами дилития.

 _У тебя цветок на предплечье?_ \- спрашивает Коганегава с яркой дружелюбной улыбкой, - у Кентаро на такие практически аллергия - кивая куда-то в сторону закатанных рукавов красной толстовки. Кьётани прячет недавно наколотые татуировки обратно под ткань и скалится: _тебя ебёт?_ Канджи пожимает плечами: _да нет, просто не вяжется как-то с твоим... ну, знаешь. Образом. Амплуа. "Берегись собаки" и всё такое.  
Это же шиповник, да?_

Кьётани молчит.


End file.
